La vengeance fait généralement souffrir
by Chupachupss
Summary: Elena vient de toucher un point sensible, pour se venger, Caroline va demander de l'aide à une personne bien particulière... Et si depuis cet incident tout a changé ? Fiction avec du Klaroline au repas ! ( avec une petite sauce de Delena en supplément ) EN PAUSE ! GROSSE PAUSE AVANT DE REPRENDRE CETTE FICTION ! Merci de votre compréhension.
1. Chapter 1 : La vengeance de Caroline

**Coucou ! Voici une fiction sur Caroline et Klaus, mes persos préférés !**

_**Petite chose à savoir :**_** Elena a déjà perdu son humanité, les événements se produisent à la fête qu'Elena à organiser après la compétition… Et la première phrase introduit ce que dit Elena dans l'épisode 18, Enfin bref…**

* * *

**~~Bonne lecture~~**

* * *

_« Je ne veux pas prendre la cure, sinon, il y aura des conséquences… »_

Caroline réfléchissait, ou du moins, essayait-elle. Elena avait bien fait comprendre ce qu'elle voulait, ou plutôt, ce qu'elle _ne voulait pas_, mais la blondinette se demandait : pourquoi elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour être torturée ainsi ? Car c'est avec désespoir qu'elle essayait de faire avaler son sang à sa mère. Elle était seule. Du moins, le pensait-elle.

« Maman je t'en supplie ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu ! Je suis désolée, il faut que je te le dise ! Mon comportement de l'année dernière… Je t'ai rendue la vie difficile, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi. Dit-elle en appuyant fort sur le cœur de sa mère. »

Une présence se fit sentir derrière elle mais la jeune fille ne se retourna pas. Des larmes envahissaient son visage tandis que le corps de Mme Forbes devenait froid.

« Caroline ?! »

Cet accent… Ce ton… Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui pouvait les posséder. Caroline savait qui était là mais sa position ne changea pas pour autant. Maintenant, ces larmes commencèrent à se multiplier en réalisant enfin :

« Elle est morte ! Parvint-elle à dire entre deux sanglots. »

Elle ne pouvait pas apercevoir l'expression que Klaus affichait mais elle se doutait qu'il était impassible. Comme dans toutes situations complexes, l'hybride ne dévoilait pas ses émotions, sa fierté était bien trop forte. La douleur se multipliait en elle, comme des lames qui la poignardaient. Soudain, la tristesse disparut et la rage vint s'installer. Ces sanglots se stoppèrent. Caroline se retourna, Klaus la fixait et retint un mouvement de recul pour ne pas paraître étonné. Cependant, la belle qu'il connaissait n'était plus là. Une autre venait soudainement d'être remplacée. Et elle exigeait vengeance. Non, elle n'allait pas tuer Elena, méprenez-vous. Elle espérait seulement la faire souffrir… Elle regarda Klaus dans les yeux :

« Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. »

L'hybride réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire, il s'apprêtait à répondre « Et pourquoi t'aiderais-je ?! » mais l'expression qu'affichait sa belle le fit changer d'avis. De plus, ces yeux bleus remplient de détermination ne l'aidait pas. Même si ce qu'il allait dire l'étonnait, il n'en laissa rien paraître :

« Et que pourrais-je faire pour t'aider love ? »

...

Klaus avait regardé Caroline prendre le corps de sa mère. Même si son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, il était triste pour la blondinette. Il détestait ce sentiment, la compassion. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir. La solitude l'avait rattrapé. Ce que lui avait demandé Caroline l'avait étonné. Il ne pensait pas qu'une jeune fille aussi affectueuse puisse devenir ainsi. Cependant, il allait le faire, pour elle. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être acceptera-t-elle de devenir plus proche de lui… La mère de Caroline sommeillait sur le canapé, comme si elle s'était simplement endormie. Mais il faudra que Caroline se rende à l'évidence, elle était morte, il fallait donc qu'elle repose à la morgue, et non pas dans un vulgaire canapé. La jeune fille se tourna vers l'hybride, le regard embué :

« Allons-y »

Klaus ne dit rien, il se contenta de sortir de cette maison et de se diriger vers la demeure des Salvatore, en passant devant la maison carbonisée de la nouvelle vampire. Caroline le suivait.

**~~lll~~**

« Pourquoi ce sourire ? demanda un jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

- Dis-moi Damon, tu te souviens lorsque j'ai dit qu'il y aurait des conséquences ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Elena ? »

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas. Ils étaient dans le salon des Salvatore. Elena ne laissait percevoir aucune expression de remord. Damon commençait à s'inquiéter. Il allait même appeler Stefan pour lui demander s'il était au courant de quelque chose mais la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand bruit qui fit mal à l'ouïe fine du vampire. _Klaus_ ? Damon regarda Elena, celle-ci avait tourné la tête vers le nouvel individu et Damon crut voir de la panique dans ses yeux noisettes. Il remarqua alors Caroline. Pourtant, même s'il n'était pas très proche de la jeune vampire, Damon trouvait qu'elle avait quelque chose de changé. Avait-elle perdue son humanité ? Il observa plus précisément ses gestes, son visage… Non, elle semblait normale. Ou du moins, le croyait-il. Klaus souriait méchamment.

« Rien de personnel Elena. »

Et c'est avec précipitation que les événements se passèrent. Klaus mordit Elena au coup alors que Damon n'avait même pas eût le temps de faire un mouvement. L'hybride partit aussitôt son travail accomplit. Il s'en suivit d'un long silence. Damon se dirigea automatiquement vers sa belle. La morsure n'était pas belle à voir. Caroline était toujours là, un air mi désolé, mi satisfait.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ?!

- Je me suis vengée.

- Tu l'as condamnée à mort Caroline ! hurla le vampire, fou de rage.

- Elle a tué ma mère ! Répliqua la nommée. De toute façon, j'ai demandé à Klaus de lui donner de son sang ! C'est juste pour qu'elle souffre !

- Comment sais-tu qu'il va le faire ?!

- Je… Je lui ai_ demandé_.

- Va-t'en. »

Caroline sursauta, Damon avait employé un ton dur pour dire ces quelques derniers mots. Néanmoins, elle tenait à voir la souffrance que pouvait éprouver son « amie », et elle resta de marbre. Ce geste eût don d'énerver le vampire qui lâcha une Elena évanouie pour se poster devant la jeune femme.

« Caroline ! Avertit-il.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Tu veux te battre ? C'est ça Damon ?! Tu vas me forcer à partir ? C'est toujours la même chose… La pauvre Elena est blessée et c'est la faute de Caroline ! J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'as même pas entendue ! Ma mère est _morte_ Damon !

- Très bien, j'achèterais des fleurs si tu veux ! Maintenant va-t'en. »

Caroline reçut ces mots comme si on l'avait enfourchée. Elle regarda Damon, elle vit de la culpabilité et du remord dans ces yeux lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les siens. Le coup fut imprévisible. Caroline gifla Damon d'une force surhumaine (_logique…_) Pourtant, celui-ci ne fit rien pour contre-attaquer. D'une voix hargneuse elle déclara :

« Tu ne méritais pas son amitié ! »

Elle partit, laissant une Elena assommée et un Damon confus.

**~~lll~~**

Elena se réveilla, elle avait mal au coup. Lorsqu'elle examina celui-ci, elle remarqua la morsure affreuse qui s'y présentait. La panique fut rapide à arriver et elle regarda autour d'elle. Damon se précipita vers elle, la voyant réveillée.

« Elena ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je me sens merveilleusement bien Damon, c'est gentil d'avoir demandé, répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de souffrir…

- Mais je ne souffre pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois !

- Ah bien sûr, donc si j'appuie là… Dit-il en touchant son épaule blessée.

- Aïïïïïïe non mais ça ne va pas ?!

- Je pensais que tu n'aurais pas mal… »

Il sourit, même si ce n'était pas un vrai sourire et que la situation était plutôt dramatique que drôle. Elena roula des yeux et se leva. Damon la dévisagea :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais prendre une douche… Dit-elle, avant de rajouter avec un sourire, _tu veux venir_ ?!

- Quoi ? Mais Klaus t'a mordue ! Tu es censée être sur ton lit de mort ! »

Seulement la jeune vampire était déjà partie. Damon trouvait cette situation étrange, il se dirigea vers une bouteille d'alcool qu'il ouvrit d'une traite. Il but une gorgée après s'être servi et décida d'appeler Stefan :

« Allô ? Fit une voix à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

- Hey Stef !

- Damon ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tout va bien ?

- Merveilleux ! Elena a juste tué le Sheriff, et pour se venger Caroline a demandé à Klaus de la mordre mais à part ça tout va bien. Où es-tu ?

- …

- Allôôôô !

- Je… Je suis… Hum… Avec Rebekah… »

Damon se doutait de ce qui avait bien pu se produire, cependant il ne fit aucune remarque –pour une fois. Il raccrocha, légèrement énervé. Rebekah avait transformé Elena en vampire et avait tué Ric par ce fait… Alors que Damon était dans ses pensées, un bruit assourdissant retentit. Il venait de la salle de bain. Le vampire se précipita, nullement gêné d'entrer sans prévenir et retrouva une Elena nue sur le sol, couchée. Il se propulsa vers la jeune fille, inquiet. Celle-ci commençait à rouvrir les yeux. Elle semblait voir une personne invisible devant elle :

« Katherine ! Je vais te tuer ! Rugit-elle contre le mur.

- Elena ! »

Damon se dressa devant elle, après avoir pris une serviette, il dit à la jeune vampire d'une voix rassurante :

« Calme-toi, ce n'est pas Katherine, c'est Damon. D'accord ?! »

Elena semblait perdue. Damon essayait de ne pas faire attention à la nudité de la jeune femme. Il tentait de ne regarder que sa tête, s'empêchant de scruter ces rondeurs… Alors que la vampire était en pleine réflexion, Damon en profita pour mettre la serviette autour de son corps. Il arriva au moment d'accrocher la serviette. Elena ne bougeait pas, elle se laissait faire. Damon finit par faire un nœud, qui, il l'espérait, tiendrait. Il empoigna Elena par la taille et l'a pris dans ses bras, telle une princesse. Celle-ci reposa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait bon. Elle avait donc eût le temps de prendre sa douche. Damon arriva enfin jusqu'à sa chambre, où il déposa délicatement le corps de sa belle. Il la recouvra de draps et la regarda dormir. Il savait qu'il devait aller chercher Klaus mais son âme se broyait à l'idée d'abandonner Elena.

**~~lll~~**

Caroline cherchait désespérément une trace de l'hybride. Elle voulait réparer son erreur. En voyant son amie effondrée sur le canapé et Damon complétement révulsé de ce qu'elle avait fait, la jeune blonde avait eût un déclic. Comme si tout d'un coup elle s'était rendue compte de sa stupidité. Mais la rage qu'elle avait ressentie… Incontrôlable… Elle n'avait jamais eût un tel sentiment. Caroline venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette d'elle-même en tant que vampire.

Finalement, après être allée au Mystic Grill dans l'espoir de trouver Klaus, elle revint sur ses pas et retourna chez elle. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Elle écarquilla les yeux, étonnée.

« Je vois à ta surprise que tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir dans ton salon, dit l'hybride très sérieusement. »

Caroline ne répondit pas, peut-être était-ce l'effet de la stupéfaction qui l'empêchait de prononcer un mot. Cependant, elle se reprit vite, repensant à sa meilleure amie.

« J'aurais jamais dû faire ça… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Klaus tourna les yeux vers elle, ayant entendu son chuchotement. Elle développa :

« Je suis un monstre !

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, contre-dit-il.

- Non non j'ai _juste_ blessé ma meilleure amie.

- Vrai. Mais il me semble que cette « meilleure amie » a tué ta mère.

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissée faire ? Demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas empêchée de faire ça ?

- Tu as beaucoup de questions… »

Caroline comprit que l'hybride évitait ses interrogations. Elle le regarda d'un air suspicieux, mais Klaus ne broncha pas, il la fixait dans les yeux sans sourciller. Alors la vampire abandonna et regarda sa mère, qui gisait toujours sur le canapé, avant de reposer le regard sur Klaus :

« Peux-tu lui donner de ton sang ? A Elena…

- Je ne sais pas. Qu'as-tu à m'offrir en retour ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as compris.

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Klaus sourit, alarmant Caroline :

« Hors de question !

- Je n'ai absolument rien dit. Répliqua Klaus très calmement.

- Mais je me doute de ce que tu allais me demander…

- Ah oui ?! Et qu'allais-je donc dire love ?

- … »

Caroline ne répondit pas. Elle pensait que l'hybride allait lui demander un rancard mais elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Klaus décida d'exposer son idée, il s'approcha de la jeune vampire pour lui murmurer :

« L'amitié. »

Caroline ferma les yeux. Si elle n'acceptait pas, la vie de sa meilleure amie serait en jeu. Klaus était toujours très près d'elle, il la laissait réfléchir. Finalement, la blonde rouvrit les yeux d'un coup :

« Il faut que j'ai confiance en toi avant ça. »

L'hybride tourna la tête d'un côté. Ces yeux dévoilaient son agacement :

« N'ai-je pas mérité ta confiance ? Je t'ai sauvée la vie plusieurs fois !

- Tu oublies que tu as failli me tuer ! Au moins trois fois !

- Deux. Contredit l'hybride.

- Non trois. Te souviens-tu du sacrifice ? Qui avais-tu choisi pour sacrifier le vampire ? »

Klaus contempla Caroline, il venait de se rendre compte. Il avait oublié cette histoire. Il faut dire qu'elle commençait à dater avec toutes ces nouvelles tragédies.

« Si Damon n'était pas venu je serais morte !

- Peut-être aurais-je eût pitié de toi.

- Toi ? Avoir pitié ? Tu as tué Jenna ! Où est ta pitié là-dedans ? Rugit Caroline.

- Je me fiche de qui je tue love ! Surtout de ceux que je ne connais pas ! Fit Klaus, haussant le ton.

- Donc tu n'as aucune pitié !

- Et toi ? Tu n'as jamais tué de personnes innocentes peut-être ?!

- Pas autant que toi !

- Le nombre ne change rien Caroline, notre espèce est la même.

- Non, je refuse de croire que je suis comme toi. Nous avons tous un moyen différent de gérer notre « espèce ». »

Caroline respirait très vite, son souffle saccadé prouvait son énervement. Tout ce mélange d'émotion ne lui faisait pas de bien. Klaus commençait également à être coléreux. Il n'aimait pas que Caroline lui parle ainsi. Même s'il affirmait le contraire, les paroles de sa belle l'atteignaient plus qu'elle ne pouvait le croire. Caroline essaya de se calmer, l'image de sa meilleure amie agonisant sur le canapé lui revint en mémoire :

« Très bien, je veux bien essayer de te laisser une chance, reprit-elle en articulant bien. »

Klaus lui refit un de ses sourires charmeurs, puis il s'en alla. Caroline soupira, se doutant de ce qu'il allait faire. Elle contempla sa mère et s'approcha du canapé. Le corps commençait déjà à se décomposer. Caroline prit le téléphone et appela Meredith :

« Allô ?

- Bonjour c'est Caroline.

- Ah oui Stefan me l'a dit, toutes mes condoléances.

- Je… Merci, répondit la nouvelle orpheline, sentant les larmes revenir. Pouvez-vous passer ?

- Oui bien sûr, je viendrais cet après-midi vers 16h.

- Très bien »

Caroline raccrocha et s'approcha de sa mère. Elle lui prit une de ses mains :

« Maman, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends d'en haut, ou s'il y a un paradis ou quoi que ce soit mais j'aimerais quand même que tu saches que je suis désolée. Je parle sûrement dans le vide mais ça n'a aucune importance. _Je t'aime_. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne te l'ai pas dit… Avec toutes ces histoires. On se reverra probablement un jour, même s'il faudra attendre 100 ans ou 1 000 ans… Je te promets de venir te voir en premier. »

Caroline essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que sa mère était à ses côtés. Et même si elle ne s'en doutait pas, elle lui avait tenu compagnie depuis le début. Caroline jura d'avoir entendu « Moi aussi chérie ». Cependant, elle garda cette éventualité pour elle.

**~~lll~~**

Klaus arriva chez les Salvatore tranquillement, il ne voyait aucune raison de se presser. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon. Lorsqu'il se dirigea dans la chambre, il pouvait entendre des lamentations et des pleurs. Il étouffa un rire, il avait l'habitude. Le seul point qui changeait, était le fait que, pour une fois, il allait donner de son sang. La plupart de ses victimes mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances… Il ouvrit la porte et remarqua Elena allongée sur le lit. Damon lui tenait compagnie à côté d'elle, tentant de la rassurer. Klaus comprit que la jeune femme venait de retrouver son humanité. Finalement, Caroline l'avait aidée et pourtant l'hybride était certain qu'elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Ce qui faisait long. Il avait remarqué le grand cœur que possédait Caroline. Il mit sa main dans une de ses poches et en retira un flacon :

« Tu pourras remercier Caroline.

- De t'avoir demandé de la mordre ? Ironisa Damon.

- De m'avoir persuadé de la soigner, répliqua l'hybride. Tu le sais tout autant que moi, je n'aurais jamais donné de sang à Elena.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ta fait changer d'avis ? Demanda l'intéressée. »

Klaus la regarda dans les yeux et se contenta de prendre sa main et de la mordre. Du sang s'écoula dans le flacon qu'il tendit à Damon. Celui-ci se dirigea d'office vers la souffrante. L'hybride repartit, vitesse vampirique. Il retournait dans sa demeure.

Elena but le flacon d'une traite et se sentit soudainement mieux. La morsure disparue en quelques secondes et elle sourit à Damon qui la prit dans ses bras. Une présence se fit sentir derrière les deux vampires enlacés. Caroline se tenait à l'encadré de la porte, n'osant entrer. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. A son plus grand étonnement, au lieu de recevoir des menaces de mort ou de l'énervement de la part d'Elena, celle-ci se leva du lit de Damon et se posta devant Caroline. Elle l'a pris dans ses bras :

« Je suis tellement désolée Care', je m'en veux tellement.

- Je… Je… Je ne peux pas te dire que ce n'était pas grave mais je sais cependant que ce n'était pas toi Elena. »

La vampire –brune- se défit de leur étreinte et regarda sa meilleure amie, le regard emplit de compassion. Damon observait la scène sans piper mots :

« Si c'était _moi_ Caroline, peut-être pas de la même manière mais… C'était moi.

- Donc… Tu as retrouvé ton humanité ? »

Elena acquiesça. Caroline venait de se rappeler quelque chose :

« Oh non il est bientôt 16 h ! Meredith va venir récupérer le c…corps de ma mère et il faut que…

- Je vais y aller à ta place ne t'inquiète pas, compatit Elena, la mine triste. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la brunette et elle partit aussitôt. Damon se tenait toujours aux côtés de Caroline. La jeune blonde se tourna vers lui, ses yeux rencontrant ses pupilles bleutées. Caroline se rappelait de leur ancienne conversation qui ne s'était pas finie très gentiment. Damon déclara enfin :

« Je suis désolé… Pour ta mère. »

Caroline le dévisagea, absolument pas habituée à recevoir des excuses du brun. Elle s'éclaircit la voix pour finalement dire :

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir frappé…

- Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. Sourit le vampire. »

Caroline rendit son sourire et partit de la chambre.

Alors qu'elle était sur le chemin du retour elle se rendit compte de quelque chose…

**~~lll~~**

Klaus était près de la cheminée, son crayon HB à la main, assit sur une chaise confortable. Il griffonnait un croquis sur une feuille blanche. Lorsqu'il ne se sentit plus seul… Il ne tourna pas la tête et sourit en prononçant ces quelques mots :

« Que puis-je faire pour toi sweetheart ? »

Caroline n'était pas surprise qu'il ait remarqué sa présence. Elle se contenta de dire ce pourquoi elle était venue dans la demeure de l'hybride :

« Tu le savais… Depuis le début !

- Mais encore… Fit Klaus.

- Tu as aidé Elena ! Tu savais que son humanité reviendrait si elle souffrait, ça fait partit de l'humanité… Et ensuite il y a eût l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Damon… »

L'hybride se tourna vers la blonde :

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour _Elena_. Je l'ai fait pour toi.

- Qu… Pourquoi ?

- Peut-être est-ce un signe que je peux ressentir de la pitié à ton égard Caroline.

- Je ne… Ah. »

Ce fut les quelques derniers mots que Caroline déclara avant de partir. Elle était presque sortie de la pièce, Klaus ne la retenant pas, lorsque quelque chose la fit s'arrêter. Avec sincérité elle dit :

« Merci. »

Avant de rentrer chez elle. Caroline déposa son sac sur une des tables et fut légèrement choquée de ne trouver aucun corps sur son canapé. Bien sûr Meredith était venue mais la jeune vampire restait tout de même déçue et triste. Elle était complètement seule, enfin, c'était du moins ce qu'elle pensait…

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS ! J'ai mis un certain temps à l'écrire… **

**Et puis, je tiens tout de même à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes, je suis comme la plupart des êtres vivants à détester en trouver des centaines dans les textes alors j'essaie d'éviter ce problème.**

**Je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite... Pour l'instant je vois ça plutôt comme un OS...**

_**~Finalement, j'ai décidé de continuer cette fiction...~**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Les funérailles

**Hello !**

**Finalement, comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai décidé de faire une suite ! Désormais je répondrais sur mes chapitres pour les reviews… Mais pour celle anonyme que j'ai eût :**

**Guest : Dommage que tu n'aimes pas. Oui c'est vrai, Kol a été tué par Jeremy et Klaus aurait pu laisser Elena mourir mais je te rappelle qu'elle peut toujours lui servir pour ses hybrides (c'est aussi un ****_petit peu_**** pour ça qu'il cherche la cure…) et Silas ne l'a pas encore torturé donc en ce moment il veut toujours la cure pour Elena. Et Klaus veut également l'amitié de Caroline, il sait très bien que s'il laisse sa meilleure amie mourir, elle ne lui pardonnera jamais. Bref… **

* * *

**~~Bonne lecture~~**

* * *

Caroline se réveilla, elle descendit les marches. Elle ne s'était pas trompée… Tout ça n'était pas qu'un affreux cauchemar. C'était réalité. La vie _était _donc un cauchemar. Elle se contrôla, ne laissant pas les larmes l'envahir. Elle regarda sa montre : 9h12. Caroline avait perdu sa bonne humeur. Elle s'assit dans le canapé et alluma la télévision. Un petit présentateur barbu parlait des récents événements de la ville. Son micro dans la main :

« Aujourd'hui encore, nous venons de perdre une personne importante. Après le décès du maire, le Shérif Forbes s'est révélée être éteinte à son tour. Son enterrement aura lieu dans les prochaines heures. Apparemment elle aurait été victime d'une crise cardiaque, pourtant nous n'avions aucun soupçon sur sa santé. Sa fille, Caroline Forbes, l'aurait également laissé sur un canapé pendant plus d'une heure, les médecins confirment qu'il y est un risque de choc pour cett… »

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour la jeune blonde, elle projeta la télécommande contre le grand écran. Sous le coup, celui-ci se brisa. Caroline prit sa tête dans ses mains et se laissa aller. Elle pleurait sa solitude.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte mais la vampire ne répondit pas. La personne rentra tout de même. Caroline entreprit de lever la tête, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua Stefan. Le vampire s'approcha de la blonde et l'a pris dans ses bras, se voulant réconfortant. La belle blonde se contenta de murmurer :

« Je suis seule. »

Stefan se défit de leur étreinte, il fixa Caroline, de la pitié envahissant son regard. Il ne savait pas ce que ressentait la vampire. Il n'avait jamais vécu de telles émotions car même s'il passait tout son temps à se disputer avec son frère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer.

« Il faut que tu te prépares.

- Je ne veux pas y aller, contredit Caroline.

- Comment ça ? Mais c'est l'enterrement de ta mère Caro'…

- Je sais.

- Ecoute, c'est peut-être la dernière occasion de lui dire au revoir.

- Comment ça ? Elle est morte.

- De faire tes derniers adieux je veux dire… En plus nous serons là pour t'aider si tu le souhaites.

- _Nous_ ? Rebekah va venir ? Demanda Caroline, une pointe d'énervement dans sa voix.

- Tu devrais apprendre à la connaître. Elle se sent juste seule.

- Stefan… Elle a tué Elena…

- Pour sauver sa famille, mais, Caroline, ne lançons pas un débat dessus veux-tu ? »

Caroline hocha la tête, il avait raison. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise sur les personnes que fréquentaient Stefan. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, ses joues étaient humides mais elle ne pleurait plus.

« Très bien, je vais me préparer.

- Alors je te laisse. Fit Stefan. Je viendrais te chercher vers 11 heures ok ?

- Oui… Murmura-t-elle. »

Caroline devait avouer qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas les horaires et le programme de la journée. Si Stefan n'était pas venu, elle serait sûrement toujours en train de pleurer sur le canapé toute la semaine. Et non dans sa douche…

**~~III~~**

Elena était au manoir des Salvatore. Elle venait d'enfiler sa robe pour l'enterrement. Elle allait s'attaquer au maquillage quand Damon rentra :

« Hey, ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ouais… Je me prépare juste pour l'enterrement de la personne que j'ai tué. »

Damon s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui prit le visage dans ses mains :

« Ce n'était pas toi d'accord ? Tu ne le voulais pas !

- Arrête de dire ça ! Damon, n'accuse pas seulement mon humanité ! Je suis… Impardonnable.

- Elena… Soupira le beau brun.

- Elle connaissait mes parents. C'était une amie. La mère de ma meilleure amie ! Tu ne comprends pas…

- Si, tu crois que toutes les personnes que je tue n'ont pas de famille ? De tante ? De cousin ?

- Que tu _tuais_ Damon… Corrigea Elena. »

Damon regarda profondément sa belle. Il aimait sa naïveté :

« J'en tuerais d'autres Elena, je suis un vampire. Toi aussi.

- Tu es en train de me dire que ma vie se résume à commettre des meurtres jusqu'à ma mort ? C'est ça ?

- Non ! Je dis simplement que tu ne peux pas changer ce que tu es ! Alors cesse de te ronger de culpabilité. »

Et Damon l'a laissa là. La jeune vampire soupira et retourna dans la salle de bain.

**~~III~~**

Caroline venait d'enfiler sa robe. Noire. Elle était complètement vêtue de cette couleur sombre. Elle mit ces boucles d'oreilles et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer, notamment à cause de son maquillage qui serait gâché par le mascara écoulé. Mais aussi parce qu'elle en avait marre, elle désirait se montrer forte, essayant d'oublier qu'elle avait perdu tous ces proches.

Elena avait beau se plaindre, Caroline était dans la même situation que la jeune brune. Et pourtant personne ne semblait le remarquer. Elena avait toujours été le centre d'attention et ça ne changerait pas.

Une sonnerie retira Caroline de ces pensées attristantes. C'était Stefan qui venait la chercher comme promis. Mais la blonde se rendit compte d'une nouvelle présence. Accroché au bras du vampire, Rebekah avait l'air mal à l'aise, ce qui étonna Caroline. Elle ouvrit la porte :

« Merci d'être venue, fit-elle en se tournant vers Stefan.

- Je t'avais promis. Répondit-il, un peu étonné de la gratification de la jeune femme.

- Caroline… Intervint Rebekah »

La nommée posa les yeux vers l'originelle, décidément cette situation était plus qu'étrange. Cependant, Caroline remarqua que Rebekah semblait tout de même un peu forcée. Stefan avait certainement demandé à sa copine de se montrer « gentille ».

« Toutes mes… Commença l'originelle comme si ça lui brûlait la langue de dire ça.

- Oui ? Sourit Caroline même si le cœur n'y était pas.

- Condoléances, termina-t-elle en soupirant. »

Stefan afficha un sourire vainqueur avant de se tourner vers sa voiture.

**~~III~~**

Elena finit de se préparer et rejoignit Damon dans le salon des Salvatore. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, quelque part en elle, Elena savait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit d'assister à la cérémonie. Le vampire savait ce que ressentait sa belle mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de la prendre par le bras pour l'emmener vers sa voiture. Elena regardait défiler le paysage à travers la vitre. Envahie pas le remord et la culpabilité. Damon le savait mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment rassurer et réconforter sa belle. La compassion d'Elena était trop forte. La voiture finit par se garer dans un petit parking. Ils étaient à l'église. Damon sortit du véhicule et ouvrit à Elena.

Après avoir claqué la porte, le vampire observa sa belle. Ces yeux chocolat rencontrèrent les siens et un échange télépathique se fit entre les deux. Elena posa la redoutable question à voix haute :

« Je vais devoir parler tu crois ? »

Damon réfléchit, il prit Elena par les épaules afin qu'elle ne se défasse pas et reste près de lui :

« Elena, tu as le droit de choisir. Tu n'y es pas obligée.

- Ce serait mal vu de ne rien dire. C'était une amie de ma mère.

- C'est ton choix. »

Damon retira ses bras et présenta le creux de son coude pour finalement se diriger avec Elena vers l'église.

**~~III~~**

Caroline venait également de sortir de la voiture. Rebekah et Stefan étaient devant elle. La blonde se demandait comment tout ceci était possible. Et elle ne parlait pas seulement de sa mère mais aussi de la relation qui venait juste d'arriver. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour que Stefan se retrouve en couple avec Elena… Tous ces mots qu'elle lui avait dit … Pour finalement finir avec l'originelle. Elle soupira. Une pensée vint à elle, la jeune blonde se demandait où pouvait bien être l'hybride. Etait-il retourné dans son manoir après avoir sauvé Elena ? Ou était-il en train de chercher la cure … ? Caroline secoua la tête, elle n'avait pas le droit de penser à lui. Elle suivait sans s'exprimer plongée dans des pensées sombres. Elle était blessée. Blessée de ce que la vie lui avait fait. Elle était seule au monde et demain serait une nouvelle journée où personne ne se souviendra de ce qui s'était passé. Dans deux jours, toute la ville aura déjà oublié la mort de sa mère. Les vies continuaient et seuls les proches de cette femme en seraient bouleversés pendant plusieurs années… Caroline allait-elle s'en remettre ? Un jour peut-être… Soudain, une pression sur son épaule se fit sentir. Elle tourna la tête pour découvrir la brune l'avait torturé intérieurement. Caroline se demandait : « Est-ce que je lui pardonne ? » Elle savait que son amie n'était pas entièrement responsable de cet acte mais la jeune blonde trouvait qu'excuser son humanité était assez exagéré. Nous sommes tous responsable de nos actes, terribles soient-ils. Alors quand Elena commença à envelopper Caroline de ses bras, la jeune blonde se dégagea :

« Elena… J… Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée. Tu as tué ma mère… »

Une fois ces mots dit, Caroline se retourna et rentra dans l'église sous le regard blessé de sa meilleure amie. Damon arriva derrière sa belle :

« Laisse-lui le temps… Commença-t-il »

Mais Elena se retourna, les yeux embués et dit :

« Le temps de quoi Damon ? Coupa-t-elle. Elle ne me pardonnera jamais ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas empêché ?

- Maintenant c'est de ma faute ?

- Non je dis juste que tu aurais pu m'aider !

- Et tu crois que j'essayais quoi moi ? Depuis tout ce temps à te voir tuer des gens ? »

La jeune femme soupira et après un instant, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire…

« Oh non je suis désolée… Je… Ce n'est pas ta faute… Je ne t'accuse pas ! J'en ai juste mare… Mare de ce qui m'arrive ! J'ai l'impression que tout le monde meurt autour de moi !

- Je sais…

- Mon dieu… Jeremy. »

C'était la première fois qu'Elena mentionnait le nom de son frère depuis le retour de son humanité. Damon la couva d'un regard compatissant. Des larmes s'échappaient des yeux de la vampire, mais tout à coup, prenant consciences de l'eau qui s'écoulait, Elena retira les gouttes de sa main d'un geste rageur.

« J'en peux plus de pleurer ! Ma vie ne se résume qu'à ça… »

Le beau brun ne l'a contredit pas, elle avait raison. Toutes les fois où il avait dû sécher les larmes de sa belle… Celle qui avait tant souffert… Il lui proposa sa main et elle fit un maigre sourire avant d'entrelacer ses doigts dans les siens pour la première fois.

Caroline se trouvait maintenant à l'intérieure de l'église. Elle recevait des « Mes condoléances » ou alors « désolé pour ta mère » mais tous ces mots, cette compassion des personnes qui lui disaient cela… Le pensaient-ils vraiment ? Ou préféraient-ils être devant la télé plutôt que d'être à ces funérailles ? Caroline se disait que le monde avait beau tourner, les gens restaient fidèles à eux-mêmes ! Le père de Bonnie, le Maire, commença à rassembler les gens :

« Veuillez-vous installer, nous allons commencer. »

Caroline était là, plantée au milieu de tout le monde. Ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. La douleur était si forte… Etait-ce sa transformation de vampire qui accentuait ce sentiment ? Elle n'en pouvait plus. Alors, quand Mr Bennett l'appela pour honorer la mémoire de sa mère, Caroline courra vers la sortie, s'échappant de cette réalité. Elle était désormais au-dehors, l'herbe vert venant lui chatouiller les pieds. Car oui, elle avait retiré ses chaussures. Un banc à côté de l'église était percevable. Elle s'y installa et respira à fond. Elle regarda en l'air, le ciel était si bleu, c'était une journée magnifique. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle :

« Qui que ce soit, je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler.

- Comment ça _love_, tu ne m'as pas reconnu ? Me voilà vexé. »

Sans que Caroline ne s'en rendis compte, un sourire étira ses lèvres en reconnaissant cette voix masculine si familière… L'hybride s'installa aux côtés de la jeune blonde. Pendant un court instant, les deux êtres surnaturels observaient et écoutaient le chant mélodique des oiseaux. Caroline regarda un arbre, perché dessus apparaissait un… colibri. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la vampire pour demander à Klaus :

« Tu étais comment, humain ? »

L'hybride tourna les yeux vers la belle blonde, surprit de cette question inattendue. Il hésita à répondre. Mais il devrait bien se l'avouer un jour, cette fille lui faisait parfois revivre des moments qu'il avait oublié… Elle était sa faiblesse, le moyen de l'anéantir. Et pourtant Klaus était sûr qu'elle croyait ses sentiments faussés.

« Différent, répondit-il, évasif.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'ouvres jamais aux gens ? Tu dis vouloir savoir mes rêves, ce que je veux faire plus tard, mais toi ?

- Parce qu'ils ne me le demandent pas.

- Moi je te le demande, tu ne me réponds pas.

- Nuance, je t'ai répondu. »

Caroline le regarda dans les yeux, ses sourcils formant un « v » d'incompréhension et d'attente, elle le mettait au défi. Et il aimait ça.

« Et toi _sweetheart_ ?

- Moi ? Soupira la belle blonde. Superficielle, tous les soirs à traîner dans les bars à la recherche… »

Elle coupa sa phrase mais Klaus était très attentif et la termina à sa place :

« D'un homme qui fasse attention à toi. »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle tourna sa tête pour ne plus rencontrer ces yeux, mais l'hybride ne cessait de la fixer. Sans l'avoir remarqué, Caroline s'aperçut qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle, il avait mis son bras droit sur le haut du banc.

« A croire qu'il fallait que je sois un vampire pour changer…

- La transformation ne nous change pas réellement Caroline, nous sommes toujours ce que nous étions humains. Elle nous rend juste plus… fort.

- Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu étais déjà… _comme ça_… En étant humain ? »

Caroline n'avait pas osé dire « un monstre », mais l'hybride l'avait très bien comprit. Il baissa enfin les yeux, détachant son regard de celle qu'il aimait. Il ne répondit pas à sa question. Klaus enleva son bras du banc et se leva. Il aperçut enfin le colibri et comprit pourquoi Caroline avait voulu parler de ça. Il lui indiqua :

« Tu devrais rentrer tu sais. Faire un discours pour ta mère…

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- … Je n'y arriverais pas.

- _Love_ c'est juste un discours. »

Mais lorsqu'il l'a vit se lever, la douleur transperçant ces belles prunelles bleutées, il comprit qu'il y avait plus que ça. Des larmes menaçaient de déformer son visage.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Tout le monde croit que c'était un accident… Juste… Je ne peux pas.

- Bien sûr que si tu peux, c'est juste que tu as peur de la suite. Tu te dis que c'est un adieu. Que tu ne reverras jamais ta mère… Tu as peur de la réalité _sweetheart_.

- Comment tu le sais ? »

Mais Klaus se contenta de sourire avant de partir à vitesse vampirique, laissant une Caroline complètement confuse. Elle décida de remettre ses chaussures et de rentrer dans l'église. A son plus grand étonnement, elle vit la personne qui avait fait se produire ces funérailles réciter un discours à sa place :

« … stera dans nos cœurs, dans nos pensées, pour toujours et à jamais, termina Elena.

- Merci Elena, reprit le Maire. Tu peux aller t'assoir. Caroline, souhaites-tu prononcer quelques mots ? »

La jeune blonde ne répondit pas tout de suite. Parler ? Parler pour dire quoi ? Que sa mère aurait dû prendre des médicaments contre le cœur ? Alors qu'elle allait refuser, une petite voix fit irruption dans sa tête _« Tu as peur de la réalité sweetheart ». _Bien sûr il avait raison.

« Oui »

Elle monta les marches pour arriver enfin devant tout le monde. Elle s'éclaircit la voix d'un petit toussotement.

« Ma mère… a programmé toute sa vie à protéger cette ville. Il lui arrivait de rester toute la nuit au bureau à régler ces affaires policières. Et même si elle n'était pas beaucoup présente et que nos disputes étaient fréquentes, ce fut la meilleure mère que j'aurais pu avoir. Je pense que personne ne contredira qu'elle était la meilleure pour protéger cette ville. »

Elle termina sa phrase et descendit des escaliers sous les regards des quelques personnes qui étaient venus honorer sa mère. Elle rejoignit ses amis pour entamer le chant habituel. Une fois celui-ci terminé, des hommes musclés transportèrent le cercueil. Normalement la tradition exigeait que des proches le porte mais Caroline était seule… Son Oncle était bien trop loin et elle n'avait jamais vraiment eût de lien très fort avec sa famille. Tout le monde était en direction du cimetière qui n'était plus très loin. Caroline suivait la marche sous le bras réconfortant de Matt enroulé autour de ses épaules…

**~~III~~**

Rebekah avait finalement quitté Stefan pour se retrouver derrière tout le monde. Elle n'était pas une proche du Sheriff mais le beau blond l'avait convaincue de venir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda une voix à sa droite.

- J'accompagne ton frère, répliqua Rebekah d'un ton neutre. »

Damon avait une fiasque d'alcool dans sa main.

« Alors vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? C'est… Flippant.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira l'originelle, ne faisant pas attention au pique lancé, je crois que je suis juste là pour combler son vide. »

Le brun lui tendit sa fiasque, Rebekah accepta l'offre et porta l'alcool à ses lèvres. Elle déglutit et dit :

« Tu sais qu'il essaie d'oublier Elena ? Je pense que s'il n'y arrive pas, il va partir d'ici… »

Elle redonna la fiasque à Damon avant d'aller retrouver Stefan. Le vampire était étonné, son frère souhaitait partir ? Il ne se l'avouerait jamais mais Stefan lui manquerait horriblement… Ne plus l'entendre parler de ses cheveux …

_~~Deux Heures plus tard~~_

Caroline était la dernière à être restée. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était sur la tombe de sa mère. Ses yeux mouillant ses joues et gaspillant son maquillage. Des traces noires étaient percevables sur les pommettes de la vampire. La blonde aura au moins appris quelque chose : Pas de mascara le jour d'un enterrement. Et elle avait intérêt à bien le retenir… Car les obsèques étaient fréquentes à Mystic Falls. Elle finit par déposer sa rose contre la pierre et de se diriger vers le lieu qui lui tendrait les bras…

« Servez m'en deux !

- Ça en fait déjà sept Mademoiselle et je ne devrais même pas vous en servir !

- Alorspourquoitul'asfait ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourqu' tu mena' servi' aor' ?

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, vous avez bien trop bu…

- Tendez' ze ai' pa er'

- Non c'est bon, je m'en occupe. Vous habitez loin ?

- Nonoui.

- Ça veut dire oui ou non ? »

Un petit peu irrité, le serveur lui mit un manteau sur les épaules et l'emmena dehors, où il l'a laissa.

Caroline fouilla dans ses poches, il n'y avait pas de clés… Ce serveur avait dû lui confisquer, elle remarqua un petit mot à la place qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de lire et remit dans sa poche. Elle décida d'aller où son instinct l'emmenait…

Devant la porte du manoir de l'hybride, elle sonnait déjà depuis 10 secondes jusqu'à ce qu'une tête surprise lui ouvre. Klaus la dévisagea avant de la faire entrer. Elle s'installa sur le canapé en étendant les jambes.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi _love_ ? »

La jeune femme accueillit ces mots d'un fou rire.

« Hum… Tu n'as pas l'air très… sobre. »

L'état de Caroline faisait pitié à voir alors qu'elle disait :

« Tu as vraiiiiiment des surnoms pourris ! Et pourtant je les adore ! Pouffa-t-elle. »

Klaus arqua un sourcil :

« Vraiment ? »

Le fou rire de Caroline diminua enfin et en moins de deux secondes, elle fut devant l'hybride :

« Embrasses-moi, dit-elle. »

Dans d'autres situations, Klaus aurait été heureux d'assouvir à sa demande mais là, il le savait, c'était mal. De plus, il était bien trop maniéré pour profiter de la situation.

« Allez ! Continua-t-elle voyant son manque de réaction. Je sais que tu en as envie ! Moi aussi…

- Caroline, suis-moi.

- On va oooooù ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Klaus lui prit le poignet, l'obligeant à le suivre. La blonde était comme envoûtée. C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bain.

« Tu veux vraiment le faire ici ? Se plaignit la vampire. »

Ne répondant pas à sa question, Klaus la mit dans la douche brusquement et commençait à faire couler l'eau glacée sur elle. Au bout d'un certain moment, Caroline commença à retrouver ses esprits. Et, les cheveux trempés, elle écarquilla les yeux tout en disant :

« Oh my god Klaus ! »

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre, j'ai mis un petit moment à me décider… Je ne sais pas si je vais faire une ****_grande_**** fiction ici car j'ai commencé un autre projet… néanmoins, ce n'est pas encore la fin ! Je ne sais pas si le prochain chapitre la sera… on verra bien ! N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews !**

**Désolée si ce chapitre faisait un peu trop « guimauve » mais bon… **


	3. Chapter 3 : Une journée ensoleillée

**Coucou tout le monde ^^ Me revoilà avec le chapitre trois… J'essaie de poster régulièrement mais apparemment mon ordinateur n'est pas trop de cet avis… Alors que j'allais mettre en ligne mon chapitre il me fait « réseau indisponible » donc c'est lui qu'il faut blâmer… xD**

**( Je suis restée bloquer trois jours… Et pourtant apparemment il n'y avait que MON ordinateur… M'enfin bref…)**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**lilouange : ****Merci ^^ Contente que tu aimes ! Voici le troisième...**

**Iman**** : Lol moi non plus je ne suis pas une grande fan d'Elena mais je l'apprécie un minimum pour la mettre dans ma fiction ! Ce qui me saoule le plus je crois, c'est le fait qu'elle torture les deux garçons... Je ne pense pas qu'elle le fait exprès mais c'est tellement énervant...**

**Lea Michaelson**** : Oui pauvre Caroline ! Mais heureusement Klaus est là /sourire niais/. Voici la suite ^^**

**Guest**** : Elle est là ! Merci pour ta review !**

**sosso**** : Merci pour ta review, lol alors ça va aussi être émouvant dans ce chapitre... Mais heureusement ça va être avec Klaus ^^**

**GilmoreGossip**** : Merci =) Là voilà !**

**Cha'Klaroline**** : Lol faudrais demander à Klaus de lui faire un gros câlin ! Non je ne connais pas Moonilght désolée... C'est une série ? ^^"**

** ann liz :**** Moi aussi ! Contente que ça te plaise ^^ **

**Lynn**** : Caroline ne va pas tout de suite pardonner à Elena ne t'inquiète pas... En plus d'aimer les histoires déprimantes (je suis bizarre et je l'assume xD), j'adore quand certaines personnes se font la tête... Bon mais un jour ça va s'arranger quand même (pour Elena et Caroline, pas pour moi hein ?) **

**sabrina-visiteur**** : La suite aurait dû arriver plus vite que ça mais mon ordinateur m'a fait faux bond. (Heureusement, vu que je n'avais plus internet -l'horreur-, et que je m'ennuyais, j'ai ouvert ma page Microsoft ! Du coup mon 4eme chapitres est déjà bien avancé ^^)**

**Fearless22**** : Mais de rien X'D Et encore je n'ai pas parlé des cheveux d'Elijah... Ta remarqué qu'il fait toujours un mouvement stylé ? En plus Ric' a dit un moment à Damon "Je reconnais que cet originel à de beaux cheveux" x) Stefan va être jaloux... Bien sûr que ça va changer ^^ D'ailleurs dans ce chapitre, il y a surtout du Klaroline, après les autres viendront plus tard... Dans le chapitre suivant il y aura un moment Delena aussi =)**

**XxLegend-AutomnexX**** : Lol on a un bon point commun ! Oh moins je ne suis pas la seule dans ce monde à aimer les histoires lugubres x) J'ai jamais lu Robin des Bois... Et oui c'est la stricte vérité ! Je ne connais même pas l'histoire -honte à moi- x'D**

* * *

**~Bonne Lecture !~ **

* * *

« Oh my god... Klaus ! »

Caroline avait les yeux grands ouverts, comme des soucoupes. Elle espérait de tout cœur que c'était un vieux cauchemar… Pourtant, même elle n'y croyait pas. C'était _trop_ réel. Klaus lui sourit.

« Bon retour dans notre monde, _love_. »

Caroline n'osait plus bouger, elle sentait ses cheveux dégouliner dans la baignoire de l'originel. L'alcool était toujours en elle, mais elle pouvait au moins avoir les idées un peu plus claires. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle s'évanouie et tomba dans les bras de l'hybride qui l'avait rattrapé dans sa chute. Au moins il avait compris que Caroline et l'alcool mélangés ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Il l'emmena sur son lit. Cependant, il se sentit nul de la laisser dormir avec son manteau et ses vêtements. Alors, après un instant d'hésitation, il lui retira ce qui pourrait la gêner. Elle soupira d'aise ce qui fit sourire Klaus. Il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher dans une chambre lorsqu'un petit bruit retint son attention… Caroline gémissait … Mais elle ne gémissait pas n'importe quoi. Elle murmurait son nom. Comme un appelle à l'aide. Klaus ne put y résister et se coucha à côté d'elle, la regardant dormir pendant un cours instant. Puis, à son tour, se laissa attendrir par le sommeil.

Caroline ouvrit ses yeux. Elle était dans un lit très confortable et son crâne lui faisait affreusement mal, mais la douleur s'atténua, car, après tout, elle restait un vampire. Elle se tourna pour aller de l'autre côté lorsqu'elle s'aplatit contre… un corps. Elle poussa un petit cri d'étonnement alors qu'elle était à califourchon sur cette personne. Mais il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour le reconnaître_. Lui_. Niklaus Mikaelson. Il ouvrit les yeux à son tour et fit un sourire éclatant à la blonde qui ne comprit que en regardant leur position… Elle se dégagea aussitôt. Mais il y avait autre chose… Elle le savait… Oh non… Ses vêtements ! Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la chaise qui retenait son T-shirt et son jean et les enfila immédiatement.

« Tu m'as déshabillé ! Siffla-t-elle.

- Pour que tu aies un sommeil convenable _love_.

- Pourquoi as-tu dormi avec moi ?

- Dans mes amples souvenirs, il me semble que ça reste ma chambre.

- Et alors ? Tu ne pouvais pas me mettre dans une autre chambre ?

- Si, mais j'ai préféré te laisser la mienne.

- Pfff et tu as osé dormir avec moi !

- En réalité, non. J'allais partir de la pièce mais tu gémissais mon nom. »

Caroline se figea. _Elle _? Avait-elle réellement fait ça ? L'hybride affichait un sourire charmeur. La blonde soupira et sortit de la chambre sous les yeux amusés de Klaus. Une fois dans le couloir, l'hybride la rejoignit avant qu'elle ne s'empresse de partir d'ici. Il lui prit le bras. Elle se retourna et fit d'une voix glaciale :

« Quoi ? »

Mais il en fallait plus à l'hybride pour qu'il se vexe du ton qu'elle prenait. Et puis, il était habitué.

« Je ne te conseil pas de sortir. Il fait jour.

- Et alors j'ai ma ba… »

Caroline regarda à son annulaire, sa bague de jour avait disparue. Elle commença à s'inquiéter et fouilla dans les poches de son jean. Sa main rencontra un bout de papier qu'elle s'empressa de lire.

_« Si tu veux récupérer tes clés et ta bague, viens me voir au Mystic Grill demain. Je finis mon service à 13 heures ! »_

Klaus fronça les sourcils. Caroline avait lu à haute voix. Elle gronda :

« C'est pas vrai ! Cet idiot de serveur m'a pris ma bague !

- A mon avis, ce n'était pas simplement pour que tu ne fasses pas d'accident de voiture…

- Hum… De toute façon il était bien trop humain pour m... »

Elle stoppa sa phrase, réalisant la conversation entreprise avec l'hybride. Il sourit face à ça. Caroline soupira.

« Bon, si je dois rester dans ce manoir, j'espère au moins que tu as du champagne. »

Le sourire de Klaus se fit encore plus étincelant. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Mais celui-ci se stoppa et ses yeux fixaient une ombre derrière Caroline. La blonde se retourna, intriguée. Rebekah les regardait, complètement étonnée. Mais cette émotion disparut aussitôt et fût remplacer par la moquerie :

« Nik, aurais-tu _enfin_ finit par avoir séduit Caroline ?

- Rebekah, aurais-tu la décence de fermer ta …

- Oh ne sois pas grossier. Je ne faisais que déduire ce que je voyais.

- Elle est seulement restée dormir ici.

- Oui oui… C'est ce qu'on dit. Rigola l'originelle. Bon je dois y aller… _Amusez-vous bien_. Termina-t-elle sa phrase pleine de sous-entendu »

L'originelle ouvrit la porte d'entrée. De ce geste, un rayon de soleil atteignit Caroline qui ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde à se cacher dans l'ombre. Rebekah finit par refermer la porte. Klaus se dirigea vers la belle vampire.

« Bien, je pense que je peux aller chercher ma bouteille de champagne. Dit-il avant de descendre des escaliers »

Caroline s'assit sur le canapé. Elle tenta de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. L'alcool ne la réussissait pas… Elle prit conscience que personne ne se demandait où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Peut-être n'étaient-ils même pas allés la voir. Après tout, même si sa mère était morte, la journée remontait à hier. La vampire avait eût raison : Seuls les proches ne se souviendraient d'elle, sa mère. Et Elena ? Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Peut-être qu'elle avait encore changé d'avis ! Il faut dire que la jeune brune ne cessait de remettre en cause son choix sur la personne qu'elle aimait. A croire que s'était le pouvoir des doubles … De s'immiscer dans deux relations différentes. Klaus avait-il vécu la même chose ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait une grosse répugnance envers Elena ? Celui-ci tira Caroline de ses pensées, il venait de revenir avec deux verres et une bouteille de champagne. Il la servit. Elle prit le verre et le porta à ses lèvres. Un silence était présent dans la pièce mais il n'était nullement désagréable. Finalement, Caroline le brisa de sa voix douce et mélodieuse :

« J'aurais aimé avoir des frères et sœurs, avoua-t-elle. »

Klaus leva les yeux vers la jeune fille.

« Oui… Dit-il, seulement s'ils ne t'aiment pas, tu serais vite déçue.

- Tu parles de toi ou de moi ? »

L'hybride ne répondit pas. Caroline fit aussitôt :

« Tes frères ne te détestaient pas. Je pense qu'ils t'aimaient, cependant votre famille est spéciale. Vous avez du mal à avouer vos sentiments…

- _Ma_ famille ? Vas-tu me dire que la tienne était l'exemple même ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non… »

Cette réplique eût le don de la faire replonger dans des pensées tristes et mélancoliques… Klaus ne cessait de la regarder.

« Ma mère n'était même pas un bon exemple… Je crois qu'on était la pire famille de l'histoire.

- Je dirais la deuxième, sourit Klaus tristement.

Mais son expression changea aussitôt. Dévoiler ses sentiments ? Lui ? L'hybride le plus puissant de la Terre ? Non mais ça ne va pas ! Il se reprit et afficha un air impassible sur son visage. Caroline n'avait pas remarqué ce changement d'émotions chez Klaus. Elle pensait plutôt à l'emploi du passé dans ses phrases. Sa famille n'était désormais qu'un souvenir… Cependant, l'hybride la sortit une nouvelle fois de ces pensées :

« Tu peux en parler tu sais. Fit-il.

- De quoi ?

- De ta mère… De ta famille.

- A toi ?

- Disons que tu n'as pas une grande étendue de possibilité sur la personne à qui te confier. »

Caroline le regarda intensément. Klaus voulait qu'elle se confie… Oh, et puis ! Elle était enfermée dans ce manoir toute la journée alors autant dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Puis elle avait promis à Klaus d'essayer d'être plus aimable avec lui. Et elle tenait toujours ses promesses.

« Très bien. Tu veux commencer par quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas par le début ? Sourit-il.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ta transformation de vampire par exemple. »

La blonde se figea. C'était un sujet très sensible. Elle, qui s'était toujours dit qu'elle pouvait rester tout de même humaine même en tant que vampire.

Quant à Klaus, lui, attendait patiemment que sa belle se livre à lui. Il avait enfin réussi à la faire parler. Il avait tellement attendu… Et cette réussite eût le don de le faire espérer… Il était sûr qu'un beau jour, Caroline lui appartiendrait. Même s'il devait retarder ça à plusieurs siècles.

« … J'étais dans la voiture. Tyler conduisait… J'étais à ses côtés, Matt derrière nous… Mais d'un seul coup, il s'est mis à hurler et à poser ses mains contre sa tête. C'était la machine de John. Mais c'est une longue histoire…

- J'ai tout mon temps Caroline. »

La vampire étira ses lèvres dans un sourire sans joie et lui expliqua ce que le père biologique d'Elena avait fait pour chasser les vampires.

« Donc c'était un accident de voiture ? Demanda Klaus, complétement captivé par le récit de sa tendre Caroline. Et pour le sang ? Il te faut en avaler pour être vampire…

- Oui. Lorsqu'il y a eût l'accident, et que l'ambulance est arrivée… Je… Je me suis évanouie. En réalité, mon état était plus grave que ce que nous pouvions penser.

- Et ? Encouragea l'hybride. »

Et c'est à ce moment que Caroline oublia tout. Elle oubliait à qui elle se confiait, ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle. Elle ne pensait qu'à révéler son histoire. Car, bien qu'elle affirmerait le contraire plus tard, ça l'a soulageait.

« Le sang de Damon m'a guérit. Mais Katherine est arrivée… Je n'étais au courant de rien sur les doubles à ce moment-là. J'ai cru que s'était Elena. Mais il s'avérait qu'elle était revenue à cause de la pierre de lune, et des frères Salvatore…

- Continue. Demanda Klaus.

- Elle a pris le coussin… Et… Tu sais la suite. »

Klaus bouillonnait intérieurement. Cette Katherine avait toujours eût un don pour l'énerver. Mais sa rage envers la femme qu'il pourchassait depuis plusieurs siècles, s'était intensifiée. Alors que l'hybride était dans ces rêveries meurtrières, Caroline stoppa ce songe d'une voix où Klaus pouvait percevoir de la tristesse sincère :

« Mais contrairement à Elena, je n'avais pas tout le monde autour de moi pour m'aider dans ma transformation. Je me suis réveillée. Je ne savais plus où j'étais. Le sang dans l'autre chambre était si attirant… Alors je l'ai bu, et sans m'en douter, j'ai finalisé ma transition.

- J'imagine que tu as finit par commettre un acte regrettable. »

Caroline se mordit la lèvre. Honteuse. Klaus s'était rapproché d'elle, attendant qu'elle parle.

« Je suis restée toute la journée à l'hôpital. Les rideaux fermés. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le soleil me brûlait autant. Et puis… mes crocs sont apparus. Mon collier de verveine me faisait des marques… Je commençais à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait et paniquais. Et puis, le soir… J'ai tué quelqu'un. »

Klaus n'avait pas détaché ses yeux depuis le début, de la jolie vampire. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Mais son regard se fit moins doux après que Caroline eût annoncé cette phrase :

« J'ai été surprise par Damon. Il voulait me tuer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois comme la sœur de Matt. Incontrôlable.

- Ce fut le contraire j'imagine.

- Oui. J'étais complètement bouleversée, le sang de ma victime sur mon visage. Mais Stefan m'a aidé.

- Stefan ?

- Il m'a appris à contrôler ma soif de sang. Heureusement qu'il était là… Mes émotions étaient amplifiées et j'étais sur les nerfs…

- Ça explique pourquoi il t'a demandé de l'aide pour se contrôler il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Comment tu… »

Mais Caroline stoppa sa phrase. Après tout, l'hybride était au courant de tellement de choses… Elle reprit :

« Je suis restée chez moi le temps que Bonnie me face une bague de jour. Il a fallu la convaincre de le faire… Elle me détestait. Ou plutôt ce que j'étais devenue. Et puis Stefan est venu m'enseigner son savoir et on a fait un cours sur les lapins.

- Que j'imagine très captivant, Se moqua gentiment Klaus.

- Oui mais il s'avère que je peux très bien digérer les poches de sang. »

Caroline termina sa phrase. Après un instant d'hésitation elle dit :

« Voilà mon histoire… _Et la tienne_ ? »

Klaus la dévisagea, il semblait en plein entretien avec lui-même. Se demandant s'il devait à son tour se confier. En voyant le regard pesant de Caroline, il déclara :

« Tu l'a connais déjà.

- Ta transformation, oui. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a pleins de choses croustillantes qui s'est passé dans ta longue vie.

- Très bien. Je t'accorde une question au choix. Une seule. J'y répondrais sincèrement.

- Si je n'ai droit qu'à _une_ question. Je voudrais avoir plus de temps pour y réfléchir.

- Prends tout le temps que tu veux _sweetheart_. Tu connais ma patience envers toi. »

Caroline ne put s'empêcher d'être touchée. Comme à chaque fois que l'hybride lui faisait un compliment. Cependant, elle sentait que celui-ci était différent des autres… L'hybride était connu pour son impatience face aux situations périlleuses. Faisant aussi partit de son impulsivité. Savoir que la patience lui était réservée à elle seule l'affectait légèrement. Caroline reçut un message sur son portable qui la fit sourire. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'hybride qui la trouvait magnifique. Il ne dit rien, il l'a laisserait parler. Et puis, malgré sa curiosité, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un fouineur. La blonde reporta son attention sur l'hybride qui n'avait cessé de la fixer depuis tout ce temps.

« C'est… Hum… Une fille de ma classe qui vient de m'envoyer les devoirs d'aujourd'hui. Lui dévoila-t-elle.

- Je suppose que tu en as beaucoup à rattraper.

- Pas autant. Juste de l'histoire… La matière la plus énervante à apprendre…

- Ne sous-estime pas l'histoire, c'est grâce à elle que tu existes.

- C'est juste toutes ces dates à retenir ! Sérieusement, je suis sûr que même toi ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé en 1815 !

- Tu veux parler du congrès de Vienne animé par le chancelier Metternich ?

- Tu… Woua. »

L'hybride ne put retenir un sourire charmeur devant le regard impressionné de Caroline.

« De toute façon, reprit-il, si tu veux absolument avoir des bonnes notes, pourquoi ne pas hypnotisé ton professeur d'histoire ?

- Ce serait de la triche ! Je veux le faire dans les règles…

- D'accord j'ai compris. Tu veux faire des devoirs. Voilà pourquoi je conseil à Rebekah de rester vampire. Lorsque tu es humain tu monopolises ton temps dans les révisions.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit humaine ?

- Serait-ce _la_ question que tu as le droit de me poser ?

- Non, c'en est juste une parmis tant d'autre !

- Alors je ne suis pas obligé d'y répondre. »

La jeune blonde soupira. Klaus pouvait parfois être désespérant. Elle le fixa :

« Tu veux que j'apprenne à te connaître mais au final tu ne te dévoiles pas. »

Puis elle se leva et observa l'extérieur. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et elle pourrait bientôt partir de ce manoir. A croire qu'elle avait passé la journée ici à raconter tous les épisodes de sa vie. Et Klaus ne l'avait pas interrompue quand elle avait exprimé sa rage envers Katherine. Comment cette dernière l'avait manipulée pour faire rompre Stefan et Elena. Elle avait même osé aborder le sujet de sa relation avec Tyler. Même si l'hybride n'en était pas très heureux, il l'avait tout de même écouté. Elle lui avait compté tous les problèmes qu'elle avait eût avec sa mère lors de sa transformation. Cependant, Caroline ne lui avait pas décrit la fille qu'elle était autrefois, allez savoir pourquoi… Klaus s'était levé à son tour alors que Caroline observait la nature derrière la fenêtre. Il se rapprocha de la belle vampire, il n'avait de vus que sur son dos. Celle-ci ne se retourna pas.

« Caroline, murmura l'hybride doucement. »

En remarquant l'absence de réaction de sa belle, Klaus reprit :

« Evidemment que je veux que tu me connaisses _sweetheart_. Mais parfois tes questions sont trop osées pour que j'y réponde. »

Caroline fit un petit demi-tour. Ses yeux rencontrant ceux de l'être le plus puissant de la Terre. La vampire avait une soudaine envie de pleurer. Si vous lui demandiez, elle ne saurait vous répondre pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce ce trop plein d'émotions en elle qui commençait à l'étouffer. L'hybride remarqua le regard embué de sa douce et eût une soudaine envie de la prendre dans ces bras. Cependant, il ne céda pas à ce souhait. De crainte de se faire rejeter. Le soleil brillait de moins en moins, ses couleurs rougeâtres et orangées dominaient la pièce. Klaus soupira. Sans le savoir, il s'était rapproché d'elle et maintenant il pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa joue. Et oui, c'était la réalité, l'hybride ne savait pas lui-même qu'il s'était rapproché de la jeune vampire. Son corps l'avait fait à sa place alors que son cerveau n'était centré que sur Caroline. Ses pensées étaient complètement réservées pour la belle blonde.

« Tu ne veux pas te dévoiler parce que tu as peur de paraître faible. Reprit cette dernière, de la tristesse et de la colère mélangées dans sa voix. Mais c'est ça que tu ne comprendras jamais Klaus. L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse. »

Le cerveau de la jeune femme lui dictait de courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, mais au plus grand étonnement de Caroline, ses jambes ne lui répondaient pas. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il fallait qu'elle tourne les talons pour faire une sortie théâtrale. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle était comme résignée à rester avec l'hybride. Peut-être était-ce pour voir sa réaction. Et bien si cette dernière possibilité était la raison de son immobilité, la vampire pouvait voir de la peine paraître sur le visage de Klaus. Bien qu'il essayait de la masquer par la colère.

« Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je suis si furieux contre l'humanité de Rebekah ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche. Et bien voici ta réponse : être humain n'est qu'un poison. La vie est nulle, tu travailles pour survivre et ça durant toute ton existence.

- Et tu vas me faire croire que c'est juste pour ça ?

- Non évidemment il y a aussi le fait que je ne veux pas perdre ma sœur ! Elle est la seule qui était là pour moi ! Dit rapidement l'hybride. »

Klaus réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et crut percevoir sur le visage de Caroline l'ombre d'un sourire. Comment avait-elle réussie à le faire dire ça ? _Lui_ ? Mais il remarqua un autre sentiment qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir… Le soulagement. Son cœur avait un poids en moins et il se sentait mieux. Seulement, il avait encore beaucoup de peine à se débarrasser. Caroline se rapprocha très près, mais quand je dis _très près_…

« Comment te sens-tu Klaus ? »

L'hybride comprit qu'elle savait ce qui était en train de se passer dans ses émotions. Cette femme pouvait lire en lui comme si sa page était grande ouverte. Klaus fit un mini soupir. Les yeux intenses de sa belle lui demandaient une réponse à sa question. Alors il assouvit à leur demande :

« Bien. »

Caroline sourit et se surprit pendant un instant à fixer la bouche de l'originel. Mais son regard changea aussitôt de direction. Elle se sentait littéralement fondre sur place. Mais heureusement, son portable la sauva en sonnant. Elle s'écarta de l'hybride, rompant la courte distance qu'ils avaient eût. Et répondit :

« Allô ? »

« Caroline ? Où es-tu ? »

« Stefan ? »

« Oui ! Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi ! Ce matin je ne t'ai pas trouvé chez toi. »

« Logique je n'ai pas dormi dans ma maison la nuit dernière. De toute façon je vais rentrer. »

« Viens au manoir, on a une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer… »

« Pour changer… Bon j'arrive, je dois juste récupérer ma bague avant ça. »

« Comment ça ? Tu l'as perdue ? »

« Longue histoire. A tout de suite Stefan »

La blonde raccrocha et observa pendant un moment Klaus. Celui-ci avait suivi le cours de la discussion :

« On y va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Comment ça _on_ ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais rater la « mauvaise nouvelle » -comme dirait Stefan.

- Très bien. Mais je dois passer au Grill avant… Je ne voudrais pas rester dans des manoirs toutes mes journées.

- Ne te plains pas trop, un vampire sans sorcière aurait vécu son entière éternité dans le noir. »

Caroline s'était dirigée vers la sortie après avoir repris son manteau. Klaus l'a rejoignit alors que les cheveux de la belle vampire se balançaient à chaque brises de vent. L'hybride eût dû mal à ne pas rester l'admirer. Il faisait noir maintenant. Les étoiles arriveraient bientôt même si en ce mois, elles se faisaient plus longues à venir. Klaus rentra dans sa voiture après avoir ouvert la porte à Caroline afin qu'elle monte dans le véhicule. La blonde avait souri lorsque son geste avait été effectué.

Les deux êtres surnaturels ne parlaient pas. Un silence régnait depuis leur départ. Bientôt, ils passèrent devant la maison carbonisée d'Elena. Caroline soupira. Des souvenirs l'envahie. Cette demeure avait vécue tellement de choses… Et pourtant Elena avait tout effacé à l'aide d'une simple allumette.

Arrivés au Mystic Grill, Caroline se dirigea vers le bar. Klaus la suivait tranquillement. La jeune blonde cherchait des yeux le barman qui lui avait servi l'alcool la nuit dernière. Quand elle l'aperçut enfin, le jeune homme eût un sourire éblouissant :

« Une revenante ! Rit-il. Je vois que tu n'as pas vraiment la gestion du temps. J'avais dit 13 heures.

- Oui et bien j'étais… occupée. Où sont mes clés et ma bague ? »

Le barman sourit. Klaus s'était installé à côté de la vampire et avait commandé un bourbon pour patienter.

« Tiens, dit le jeune humain en tendant les clés, je crois que ta voiture est toujours dehors…

- Ma bague… Qu'est-ce-que tu en as fait ?

- Oh… En réalité je trouve ta bague très intrigante.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle ta demandé, intervint Klaus, sec. »

L'humain défia l'hybride des yeux. Ce qui amusa ce dernier. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être stupides ces humains parfois… Caroline commençait à s'impatienter et le jeu de regard entre les deux hommes ne l'aidait pas :

« Bon sérieusement. Tu l'as mise où ?

- Pfff, bon reprend-là. Ça aurait pu servir à un ami… »

Alors que Caroline était en train de repasser le bijou au doigt, elle se raidit :

« Comment ça ? »

L'humain sourit diaboliquement avant de repartir vers le fond terminer son service. Intriguée, Caroline se tourna vers Klaus. Celui-ci terminait son verre. Après avoir avalé sa gorgée, il dit :

« Viens _sweetheart_, cette affaire peut attendre. »

Il posa un billet sur le bar et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivit de Caroline.

Après un court trajet, ils arrivèrent enfin au manoir des Salvatore. Caroline repensait aux mots de Stefan… Elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien signifier « mauvaise nouvelle ». Il faut dire qu'elle avait du mal à s'imaginer une situation encore pire que maintenant.

Klaus était devant la jeune blonde, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le salon. Les deux frères ne furent pas très étonnés de le voir. Cependant, ils se demandaient pourquoi Caroline était avec l'hybride. Elena regarda, peinée, sa meilleure amie à qui elle avait arraché sa maternelle. Caroline ne lui accordait pas un regard.

« Merci d'être venue, commença Stefan en direction de la blonde qui lui sourit tristement. Tu vas mieux ? Finit-il par murmurer.

- Moui… Répondit-elle d'une voix pas très sûre.

- Trêve de bavardages, interrompit Damon. Je vous rappelle qu'on a des fantômes à faire partir de la ville…

- Quoi ? Fit Caroline.

- Merci Damon… Soupira le frère cadet. Silas a réussi à reprendre la cure… Il a ouvert le voile et les fantômes vont arriver vers midi… Mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne seront pas tous surnaturels…

- Pourtant… Ce n'était réservé qu'aux surnaturels…

- A priori. Mais je ne sais pas.

- Une minute, intervint Elena. Vous êtes en train de dire que ça risque de faire revenir des humains ? »

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la brune qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Peut-être était-elle en train de penser qu'elle reverrait ses parents… Damon aussi avait l'air confus et Caroline crut voir… Du bouleversement. Elle secoua la tête, elle avait sûrement dû se tromper. Puis elle pensa à son père, sa mère… Pourrait-elle avoir l'occasion de leur faire ses adieux ?

« Et comment on les fait partir ? Reprit la blonde.

- Bonnie essaie de trouver un sort. Nous, nous allons essayer d'en savoir un peu plus. Répondit Stefan.

- Demain à midi ? Ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps…

- Oui, plus tôt nous chercherons, plus tôt nous pourrons trouver une solution.

- Les fantômes pourront nous… toucher ?

- Je ne sais pas… »

Caroline soupira sombrement. Elle mit une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux. Quand elle regarda l'originel, elle ne put déchiffrer son expression. Il était impassible. En sentant son regard sur son visage, Klaus tourna les yeux vers elle. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça. A se fixer. Puis enfin, l'hybride rompit cet échange silencieux pour regarder les frères, en particulier Stefan :

« Où est Rebekah ?

- Je suis là ! Fit une voix en claquant la porte d'entrée. J'étais avec votre sorcière ! Figurez-vous que nous n'avons rien trouvé…

- Pourquoi as-tu cet air joyeux alors ?

- Pour rien, sourit Rebekah à pleine dents.

- D'accord… »

L'originelle avait l'air complètement heureuse, comme si s'était le jour de son anniversaire. Caroline ne comprit pas pourquoi. Soudain, la belle blonde avait comme l'impression d'une nouvelle présence dans la salle. Il y eût un silence pesant. Apparemment elle n'était pas la seule à penser ça. Elle se retourna aussitôt, fixant un endroit précis sur le mur en face d'elle. Tout le monde avait adopté cette position. Caroline aperçut enfin un homme. Ses vêtements étaient plutôt vieux. La vampire blonde se demandait bien qui pouvait-il être mais son cœur se serra en entendant Stefan prononcer ce mot, clair, net et précis :

« Père. »

La jeune femme se demandait comment tout ceci pouvait être possible. Il n'était même pas midi… Damon quant à lui, affichait un visage douloureux…

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va revenir sur Caroline ! Mais j'ai toujours voulu voir les Salvatore réunis. A votre avis comment va réagir Damon ? Que va-t-il faire ?**

**Et pour revenir sur le Klaroline, vous pouvez toujours me demander un flash-back sur Caroline qui raconte une période de sa vie à Klaus. Vu que je n'ai décrit que sa transformation… **

**Pourquoi Rebekah est comme ça à votre avis ?**

**Il fallait absolument que je passe par les fantômes pour… Klaus. Vous comprendrez plus tard ^^ Et je pense que cette idée n'a jamais été trouvée… (enfin je dis ça mais je sais pas vraiment lol ! )**

**Enfin bref, j'arrête de monopoliser votre temps =D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Des revenants - PART1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'aurais aimé poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais mon ordi est en réparation, comme je l'ai dit dans « ****_le chiot rencontre le loup-garou. _****» (fiction Klaroline, j'en profite pour faire ma pub lol)**

**Donc vous pouvez remercier le génie qui a inventé les clés USB… J'ai dû supplier mon oncle ****_« pitiiiié mes lecteurs vont s'impatienter laisses moi au moins prendre mes fichiers ! Et après je te laisse tranquille »_**** Bien sûr il a cédé… Donc j'ai récupéré le chapitre ****_Halelujia_**** !**

**(Ah oui parce que mon oncle est réparateur xD)**

**Bon vous vous demandez sans doute comment je fais pour écrire ? Eh bah merci à mon grand frère en internat qui me laisse lui piquer son ordi la semaine –donc pas d'écritures le week-end. Quelle galère cette histoire !**

**Enfin bref, mon histoire tragique n'est pas la chose la plus importante !**

**_Merci à Fearless22 de m'avoir corrigé quelques fautes d'orthographes présentes en début de texte…_**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**- **** ann liz:**** Non mais merci pour ta review ! En effet Henrik va revenir mais mon idée de départ ne le concerne absolument pas ! Cependant je suis vraiment contente de voir que personne ne trouve mon idée lol ! Merci pour ta review =)**

**- ****Cha'Klaroline**** : Oui Klaus comme dit JoMo, peut être gentil et la seconde d'après t'arracher la gorge ! C'est pour ça que c'est mon personnage préféré dans The Vampire Diaries. Et même si The Original n'est pas super, je suivrais la série juste pour voir mon Klaus adoré !**

**- ****Lea Michaelson**** : Eh bien là voici la suite ^^**

**- ****Lynn : ****Tu vas tout de suite remarquer qu'une autre Salvatore va faire son entrée... Les fantômes surnaturels viendront dans le prochain chapitre, dans celui-ci, c'est les humains.**

**- ****sabrina-visiteur**** : Oui Henrik va faire son entrée mais ce n'est pas mon idée de départ ;D Merci pour ta review !**

**- ****mlleviolette**** : Oui ils ne vont pas se tomber tout de suite dans les bras puisque j'ai d'autres idées en tête... Mais ça va bien finir par arriver un jour !**

**- ****Fearless22**** : Coucou toi ! Merci d'avoir corrigé mon début et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite que tu n'as pas encore lue... =)**

**- XxLegend-AutomnexX : Ahaha tu vas voir que tout le monde va mourir et Caroline sera la seule survivante ! xD Non non je ne serais pas aussi cruelle... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**::::: Bonne lecture :::::**

* * *

Caroline observait la scène en silence. La situation était tellement étrange… Giuseppe Salvatore regardait Stefan avec un sourire.

« Bonsoir, fils. »

Apparemment ses paroles n'étaient adressées qu'à son cadet. La blonde tourna les yeux vers Damon. Celui-ci fixait son père avec colère et la douleur transperçait ses prunelles magnifiquement bleutées.

« Je ne devrais pas être là normalement. Mais il se trouve que ceux qui ont été tués il y a longtemps réapparaissent en premier…

- Tu… Parvint à dire Stefan, la voix encore vibrante du choc. Tu es vraiment là ?

- Oui… Mais tu te doutes que je ne suis pas là pour te faire des adieux. Il faut réparer cette erreur. Et je suis là pour vous aider.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un vieux fantôme comme toi peut faire pour nous aider ? Interrompit Damon. »

Le père du vampire se tourna vers son fils. Ses sourcils se rapprochèrent et il fit une mine dégoûtée :

« Tu devrais être plus aimable avec moi…

- Pourquoi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me tuer ? Trop tard…

- En effet, c'est _trop tard_, tu es devenu l'un de ces êtres répugnants.

- Exactement comme ton autre fils préféré il me semble… »

Caroline regarda le vampire, étonnée. Etait-ce donc pour ça que Damon avait toujours eût une haine rancunière envers son père ? Parce que Stefan était son préféré… Giuseppe observa Damon et dit :

« Au moins, _lui_, il essaie de lutter contre son vampirisme. Il boit du sang animal.

- Oui c'est vrai qu'il faut toujours une excuse au petit Stefan adoré, rétorqua le vampire brun.

- Damon… Murmura Stefan, choqué de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Pas que la conversation m'ennuie, au contraire, intervint Klaus. Mais je vous rappelle que nous avons une crise de fantômes sur les bras. Et ce n'est pas en parlant de vieilles rancunes que nous allons les faire repartir.

- Nik ? »

Ce mot avait été murmuré d'une petite voix. Caroline crut halluciner en voyant un enfant se tenir devant elle. Ses vêtements étaient encore plus vieux que le père des Salvatore. Klaus semblait bouleversé. Ce qui inquiéta Caroline qui n'avait jamais vu l'hybride en si mauvais état. Rebekah aussi semblait secouée. D'une voix vibrante, elle demanda :

« He… Henrik ?

- Content de te revoir ! Sourit l'enfant.

- C'est impossible, chuchota-t-elle.

- En l'occurrence… ça m'a l'air tout à fait possible.»

L'hybride ne parlait pas. Il semblait complètement déboussolé et Caroline crut un instant qu'une larme allait se balader sur sa joue. Cependant, elle comprit qu'elle était la seule à voir ça. Le petit reprit :

« Je voudrais vous aider.

- Tu peux nous toucher ?

- Bekah s'il te plaît… Non pour l'instant je ne peux pas, je suis un fantôme. Mais dans quelques heures, je commencerais à redevenir humain. Et il ne faut pas que ça arrive.

- Combien de temps mettrais-tu à te transformer ?

- 1 semaine pour que toutes les parties de mon corps s'activent à la manière humaine.

- C'est génial ! Tu pourrais vivre avec nous !

- Bekah… Sourit tristement Henrik. Tu sais très bien que c'est contre nature. Je suis censé être mort.

- Et alors ? Moi aussi !

- De toute façon je ne veux pas revenir.

- Pourquoi ? Je pourrais t'aider à survivre, tu iras à l'école… »

Caroline regarda Rebekah d'un œil peiné. Elle semblait tellement attachée à cet enfant. ! La blonde avait posé une main sur sa bouche, touchée. Elle avait le regard embué. L'hybride avait observé la scène en silence, plus particulièrement son frère. Caroline tenta de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Klaus avait emmené son petit frère voir les loups garous et ce dernier avait été sauvagement tué. Finalement, Giuseppe Salvatore reprit enfin :

« Il faut faire vite, demain à midi tous les êtres surnaturels reviendront à la vie. Et je pense qu'avec tous ceux que tu as tué Damon, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'empresses de trouver une solution.

- Pour l'instant tout ce que je vais faire c'est aller me coucher. De toute façon, même si nous trouvons comment les faire repartir, ça n'empêchera pas tous les vampires et loups garous de revenir ici. »

Sur ces mots, il monta dans sa chambre. Elena regarda le père du vampire un moment avant de le suivre. Stefan prévint qu'il allait également dormir et proposa à son père une pièce. Giuseppe lui répondit qu'il trouverait tout seul. Rebekah s'empressa d'emmener Henrik dans sa voiture pour le faire rentrer au manoir. Klaus sortit de la demeure mais ne partit pas pour autant. Caroline le rejoignit tranquillement. Le ciel était jonché d'étoiles. La jeune blonde posa une main sur l'épaule de l'hybride et demanda :

« Ça va ? »

Ce dernier se retourna, étonné de l'affection que lui montrait sa belle. Il hésitait à lui répondre _«_ _évidemment love, pourquoi irais-je mal ? » _mais face au visage parfait de Caroline, il ne parvint pas à mentir :

« Non. »

Alors la vampire le surpris encore plus. Elle le prit dans ses bras dans un geste réconfortant. Evidemment, l'hybride se laissa faire. Il n'allait pas la repousser une seconde fois. Et, il pouvait le dire, il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Le moment où elle lui montrerait ne serait-ce que de l'affection.

Quant à Caroline, elle avait l'étrange sensation de se sentir bien dans les bras de l'originel. Même si celui-ci n'avait pas refermé ses bras autour de la taille de la vampire. Il se laissait simplement faire. Caroline se décala de Klaus, rompant leur étreinte. Ils se fixaient, à croire qu'ils ne savaient faire que ça…

« Henrik est ton petit frère n'est-ce pas ?

- Le plus jeune de la fratrie Mickaelson.

- Rebekah a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer…

- Oui… Elle m'en a affreusement voulu quand il est mort.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

L'hybride ouvrit ses yeux encore plus grands. Il se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu avaler Caroline pour être aussi gentille avec lui cette nuit.

« T'inquiéterais-tu pour moi _sweetheart _? La taquina-t-il. »

Alors qu'il s'attendait à un _« non mais ça ne va pas ? » _de la part de la vampire, il fut d'autant plus surpris –si possible- quand il la vit sourire et se diriger vers _sa_ voiture. Il la rejoignit, referma la portière et commença à conduire après avoir appuyé sur l'accélérateur. Caroline regardait défiler le paysage sombre et noir. Au bout d'un moment, elle demanda :

« Que va-t-il se passer si les fantômes ne peuvent pas partir ?

- Et bien nous aurons un gros problème sur les bras.

- Ça ne te fait pas plaisir de voir ton frère ? »

A cette phrase, le cœur de l'hybride se serra. Il aimait beaucoup Caroline, mais par moment il avait la soudaine envie de l'étriper, ou de l'égorger… Enfin quelque chose de poétique. Voyant que c'était peine perdue pour une réponse, Caroline soupira. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison de la jeune blonde. Ce fut au tour du cœur de Caroline de se serrer. Elle serait seule chez elle. Klaus attendait qu'elle sorte, pourtant, elle ne faisait aucun geste.

« On est arrivé _love_… Fit remarquer l'hybride.

- Je sais bien. Merci de m'avoir ramenée… »

Mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Encore une fois, ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Et c'en était frustrant…

« Un problème Caroline ? »

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas employé de surnoms pour lui parler, ce qui étonnait fortement la vampire.

« Je… Je ne veux pas être seule… Je sais que je devrais en avoir l'habitude. Ma mère n'était jamais là. Mais le simple fait de me dire qu'elle ne reviendra jamais… C'est difficile à supporter. Tu comprends ?

- Pour être sincère, je pense que je suis la personne qui te comprend le mieux _sweetheart_.

- La solitude… Ça fait mal…

- Bienvenue dans les 1000 dernières années que j'ai vécues. »

La vampire fixa Klaus. Intérieurement, elle comprit qu'il souffrait. Il endurait sa solitude.

« Pourtant tu étais avec Rebekah non ?

- … C'est… Différent.

- Je vois. »

Elle ne chercha pas plus loin. L'hybride était tellement renfermé sur lui-même qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait été habitué à ne rien révéler. Pourtant, elle ne sortait toujours pas de la voiture. Klaus se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans le cerveau de Caroline. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle restait figée avec lui. Alors, regrettant déjà ce qu'il allait dire, il lui demanda :

« Voudrais-tu restée dormir chez moi ? »

Klaus se maudit d'avoir dit ça. Il paraissait tellement impuissant face à cette jeune femme… Et il n'aimait pas ça. Non, il détestait se sentir faible. Mais la vampire ne semblait pas le remarquer. Elle l'avait regardé avec étonnement, puis finalement avait répondu le mot que l'hybride redoutait :

« Non. »

Caroline avait prononcé ce mot si sèchement que Klaus en fût blessé. Cependant, il tenta de masquer ses émotions. Ce sentiment n'était pas très nouveau pour lui… Il avait l'habitude des déclinements de Caroline. Alors en quoi était-ce différent cette fois-ci ?

Quant à la belle blonde, aussitôt après avoir dit ce mot, elle s'en était voulu. Evidemment qu'elle voulait dormir chez Klaus ! Mais ce n'était pas en ignorant sa maison qu'elle allait avancer. Pour une fois, Caroline regrettait de s'être exprimée aussi agressivement envers l'hybride. Elle déchaînait sa rage contre lui, et il n'avait pas mérité ça… Alors elle essaya de se rectifier :

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça… C'est juste que si je ne vais pas de l'avant… Je n'y arriverais jamais. Je dois supporter de dormir dans cette maison. Ce n'était pas contre toi… »

Klaus lui fit un grand sourire. Décidemment cet hybride était très lunatique… D'ailleurs Caroline ne comprenait pas pourquoi il affichait un sourire de gamin… Allez savoir, Klaus était tellement imprévisible ! Elle l'observa une dernière fois avant de répondre à son sourire et de murmurer :

« Bonne nuit, Klaus… »

Elle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers sa porte.

Klaus était content, Caroline s'était excusée. Elle aurait pu partir chez elle sans rien ajouter, et pourtant elle lui avait présenté ses excuses… Il sentait que leur relation progressait… Lentement mais sûrement. Il se félicita intérieurement d'être aussi génial ! Il tourna la clé et le moteur s'alluma. Lorsqu'il arriva au manoir des Mickaelson, il vit de la lumière. Rebekah était revenue s'installer chez lui… Klaus resta un moment dans le véhicule, appréhendant un peu son face à face avec Henrik. Il se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier… Les loups qui déchiquetaient son petit frère. Mais bon, il était Niklaus Mickaelson ! Il n'allait pas avoir peur d'une petite rencontre ! Lui, le plus grand hybride que la terre n'ait jamais connue ! Et pourtant ce simple enfant lui faisait ressentir de la crainte. Il sortit enfin de la voiture et ouvrit la porte du manoir. Henrik était dans le salon, en train de parler à Rebekah. Elle essayait de le faire changer d'avis. Elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle. La blonde lui promettait une nouvelle vie. Klaus fut légèrement attendri par la scène. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sa sœur aussi protectrice envers quelqu'un. Quand celle-ci remarqua sa présence, elle stoppa sa phrase entreprise. Henrik tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux bleus de l'hybride. Il se leva aussitôt du canapé et déclara :

« Je vais me coucher.

- Euh d'accord, bonne nuit. S'étonna Rebekah.

- Merci de m'avoir montré la chambre… »

Et il partit avant que Klaus n'est eu le temps de le retenir. Rebekah regarda son grand frère un instant avant de partir à son tour.

**~~III~~**

Caroline entra chez elle. La télévision était encore dans de pauvres états…

Point de vue INTERNE de Caroline

Je filais dans ma chambre, essayant de ne pas repenser à la mauvaise nouvelle de la journée. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, avant de me départir de mes vêtements et de me faufiler dans la douche. Techniquement, je ne ressentais pas la chaleur, mais ce n'était pas parce que j'étais un vampire que j'allais oublier mes habitudes humaines ! Je tournais alors la poignée de douche jusqu'à ce que de la vapeur se répande. D'ailleurs, quand Klaus m'avait trempée, seul l'effet de surprise m'avait ramenée à la réalité. Klaus… Rien qu'à l'entente de ce nom je me sens trembler. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas… Une part de moi voudrait sortir de ce corps et me laisser aller… Laisser mes plus noirs désirs ressortir. Mais la deuxième me disait que je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Que ce n'était pas juste. Alors qui écouter ? Et Tyler ? Aujourd'hui j'avais osé le mettre entre parenthèses. Je l'avais oublié, et je m'en voulais pour ça. Mais me confier m'avait fait tellement de bien… Personne ne m'avait jamais demandé une telle chose. Personne ne m'avait jamais demandé ce que j'avais ressenti lorsque je m'étais transformée. Non. J'étais juste un dommage collatéral, et je devais faire avec. Tout ça pour Elena… Je savais très bien que ce n'était pas complètement de sa faute, elle ne l'avait pas demandé. Mais une part de moi lui en voulait, et pas seulement à cause de ma mère. Je me rappelais lorsque j'étais jalouse d'elle. L'étais-je encore ? Oui, je pense. Toute cette attention qu'on lui faisait… Pourquoi n'avais-je pas ça ? Parce que je n'étais pas un double ? C'était probable.

Je finis finalement par sortir de la douche, la vapeur sur mon miroir m'empêchant de voir mon reflet. Je pris une serviette et allai dans ma chambre. Après mettre mise en pyjama, j'ouvris mon tiroir. En dessous du dessin de Klaus –que j'avais gardé depuis le bal-, se trouvait un journal intime. _Mon_ journal intime pour être exacte. Je me rappelais qu'Elena m'avait dit que c'était « sympa » et que je devrais essayer. Je ne l'avais pas rouvert depuis une éternité (_saisissez l'ironie_)… Je promenais mon doigt sur la première page :

« _Cher Journal _

_C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui, je vais encore faire semblant d'être heureuse, dire un « désolée » à Elena, car oui, elle a perdus ces parents. Et voir s'il y a des nouveaux… Peut-être que je ne ferais pas tout foirer cette fois-ci ! Elena sera sûrement trop dévastée pour une nouvelle relation amoureuse !_ »

Je fis un petit sourire triste en lisant ces lignes. Je sautai quelques pages, jusqu'à une qui attirait mon attention :

« _Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ? C'est toujours Elena par ci, Elena par là. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je viens d'apprendre que mon père à un nouveau copain… Au moins, lui, réussit à se trouver de nouvelles conquêtes ! Quant à ma mère… Toujours en train de travailler. Stefan est en couple avec Elena. Ah je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Il m'a repoussé, il a dit que je ne l'intéressais pas. Enfin il me l'a fait comprendre. Elena a gagné. Encore._ »

Et c'est à ce moment que je compris : je ne voulais pas redevenir humaine. Klaus avait raison, je ne voulais pas redevenir la fille que j'étais. J'arrivais enfin à :

« _Cher Journal _

_Je suis un vampire, et je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes émotions. Matt a rompu avec moi, dans un sens, je le comprends. Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça. Après tout, je l'ai blessé. Etrangement, je me sens plus… forte. Et j'aime ça._ »

Je remarquais qu'il me restait seulement deux pages à lire, toutes les deux très éloignées niveau date.

La première indiquait :

« _Cher Journal _

_Tyler m'a embrassée, je ne savais pas comment réagir alors je n'ai rien fait. Je me suis même surprise à intensifier le baiser… Je crois que j'ai aimé. Mais Tyler est un loup-garou, je ne peux pas sortir avec lui. Et puis il y a Matt… Nous sommes de nouveau ensemble…_ »

La nostalgie m'envahie et je lus aussitôt mes dernières écritures :

« _Cher Journal _

_Le sacrifice a finalement eût lieu. Elena est morte… Puis revenue… Mais pas en tant que vampire ! Non, elle, a eût la chance d'être encore humaine. En même temps les Salvatore sont toujours avec elle, à essayer de la maintenir en vie. Maintenir Elena Gilbert en vie… C'est quelque chose de dur à réussir crois-moi ! C'est un challenge. Matt a rompue avec moi -encore. Tyler est revenu et je crois que nous pourrions être de véritables amis, bien que surnaturellement ennemis. Klaus est devenu un hybride car son frère, Elijah, nous a abandonné. Et cet hybride a tué tante Jenna. C'est un monstre._ »

Je soupirais et me tournais vers mon bureau pour y prendre un stylo. Après l'avoir saisi, je me mis à écrire :

« _Salut. _

_Oui je sais ça change du « cher journal » mais le changement ne fait pas de mal parfois. Crois-moi, depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai écrit, les choses ont changé. Elena est devenue un vampire. En même temps ce n'est pas un grand choc, il fallait s'y attendre un jour. Tout le monde y est passé. Sauf Matt… A sa place, je pense que je quitterais la ville. Il est le seul humain existant de notre « groupe de sauveurs Elena ». Le seul ? Eh bien oui, Jeremy est mort. Signé Katherine. La mère de Tyler est morte. Tuée par Klaus. Et la mienne ? Morte aussi. Tuée par Elena. Enfin, une Elena sans humanité, mais ça ne change rien à la tristesse que ça me procure. Depuis son acte, je me sens vide, j'ai envie de partir de cette ville maudite. Peut-être exploré le monde qui sait ? Je n'ai plus rien qui me retient. A part ce qui reste de mes amis. Je sais que si je me maintiens ici, au bout d'un certain moment tout le monde sera mort. Je ne pensais pas que j'écrirais quelque chose de si sombre mais il faut que je me rende à l'évidence : cette ville est maudite._

_Tyler est partit pour sauver sa peau. De qui ? De Klaus évidemment ! Cet hybride qui a tué tellement de personnes… Et pourtant… Pourtant… Quelque chose m'atti…_ »

Je refermais mon journal d'un coup sec, non, je ne pouvais pas écrire ça. Je n'avais même pas le droit de le penser. Je soupirais et regardais mon journal. Je le rouvris doucement, et avec hésitation. Mon stylo toujours dans ma main. Finalement, je continuais ma phrase :

« _Je ne veux pas écrire quelque chose que je regretterais sûrement… Alors je vais simplement noter que je ne pensais pas que ma vie prendrait une tournure aussi dramatique en même pas deux ans. La vérité ? Je veux quitter cette ville… Mais pas tout de suite. J'ai encore des choses à faire. Notamment en ce qui concerne les fantômes. Ah oui ! Bad news : Toutes les personnes qui sont mortes reviennent à la vie ! Et pas simplement les vampires, ou loup-garou ! Non non, les humains aussi. J'ai l'impression que la vie s'acharne sur moi. Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça. Enfin… Je crois._

_En ce qui concerne Klaus… Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi écrire. Ou peut-être que j'ai peur de le faire ? En tout cas, je sais qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il prêtant être… Enfin… Pas complètement. Raaah ! C'est compliqué !_ »

Je bouclais ma phrase pour de bon et rangeais mon Journal lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Il provenait du bas. Alors je me dégageais des draps chauds et descendis les escaliers. Arrivant dans la salon, je crus halluciner. Si je n'étais pas un vampire, je serais déjà morte du choc. Car oui, mes deux parents se tenaient devant moi, souriants jusqu'aux oreilles.

_Fin du Point de Vue INTERNE de Caroline._

**~~III~~**

« Damon attends-moi ! Fit Elena en le suivant dans sa chambre. »

Elle referma la porte et se rapprocha du jeune homme qui avait déjà retiré sa chemise pour la lancer sur le lit. Il ne la regardait pas. Alors Elena prit l'initiative de lui prendre la main droite, afin qu'il pose son regard sur elle. Ce qui arriva aussitôt son geste effectué.

« Parle-moi, demanda-t-elle. S'il te plaît, ne te renferme pas sur toi-même. »

Le jeune homme scruta les traits de la femme qui se tenait devant lui. _Dieu qu'elle était belle !_ Pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Il fut surprit de la profondeur de ces prunelles et du regard intense qu'elle lui lançait. Il hocha la tête calmement et murmura :

« Mon père ne m'a jamais aimé. Et ce même avant que je ne devienne un vampire. Seule ma mère faisait attention à moi. Mais elle est morte…

- Comment ? Chuchota à son tour Elena.

- A cause de moi…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est une trop longue histoire et il est tard, tu devrais dormir.

- Non, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé.

- Tu ne t'arrêteras jamais n'est-ce pas ?

- Jamais. Sourit-elle. »

Damon répondit à son sourire et dit finalement :

« Je te raconterais sa mort une autre fois, cependant, je peux te dire que mon père m'en a terriblement voulu. Il disait que c'était de ma faute. Alors il s'est rapproché de Stefan et m'a, en quelque sorte, laissé tomber.

- Tu avais quel âge ?

- 10 ans.

- Di… Dix ans ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Oui, j'étais un gamin. »

A présent ils étaient assis sur le lit. Elena ne put s'en empêcher, elle s'approcha de ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser.

_(N/A : Partie non corrigée)_

La réaction du jeune homme fût d'immédiatement intensifié le baiser. Après un long moment, les deux vampires défirent leur étreinte et Damon afficha un sourire charmeur :

« Aurais-tu finalement réussi à faire un choix ? »

Elena le fixa une fraction de seconde avant de replonger sur ses lèvres. Elles avaient un arrière-goût sucré que la brune affectionnait particulièrement. Le baiser devenait plus fougueux et lorsqu'ils se regardèrent, ils purent remarquer le désir qui brûlait dans leurs prunelles. Il n'en fallut pas plus au vampire pour l'allonger sur son lit. Elena souriait, se rappelant leur première nuit. Damon enleva le T-shirt de la brune alors que celle-ci commençait à déboutonner sa chemise, laissant une vue parfaite sur ses abdos d'aciers. Mais alors que le bébé vampire commençait à déboutonner son pantalon, un bruit de casse se fit entendre, stoppant leurs ébats. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un même mouvement, Elena regardait interrogativement le jeune homme allongé au-dessus d'elle, ses jambes enroulées autour de son corps sans défauts. Damon se releva, au plus grand mécontentement de sa belle. Il remit sa chemise et sortit du lit. Devant la mine déçue mais tout de même inquiète d'Elena, il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un bisou sur le front et de lui murmurer :

« On reprendra plus tard, promis. »

La jeune femme sourit et remit son T-shirt.

Après s'être un peu calmés, les deux vampires descendirent les escaliers afin de comprendre ce qui avait bien put se passer. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un simple bruit de casse… Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, ils remarquèrent que Stefan et Giuseppe étaient encore dedans. Mais une autre présence était parmis eux… Une femme… Ses cheveux bruns reposaient sur le côté droit de son épaule. Ses sourcils formaient un « v » de mécontentement et un verre sectionné en plusieurs morceaux se présentait à ses pieds. Damon se figea alors qu'ils leurs restaient trois marches à descendre. Elena ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle devina que le nouveau fantôme devait être important pour le vampire, car son expression chamboulée était encore pire que tout à l'heure. Une lueur brillait dans ses yeux… Elena crut voir de la culpabilité et l'histoire de Damon lui revint en mémoire.

« Damon, appela-t-elle dans un murmure pour le faire réagir. Qui est-ce ?

- C'est impossible…

- Damon … ? »

La femme dans le salon se retourna et ses yeux s'éclairèrent à la vue du vampire.

« Damon. Dit-elle dans un sourire. Oh mon fils… Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Fils ? Demanda Elena. »

Mais personne ne faisait attention à elle –pour une fois. Le vampire semblait ne voir que sa… _mère_. Et inversement. Damon avait une expression impassible, ses émotions étaient masquées. Il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Elena n'arrivait plus à discerner la culpabilité ni le remord de tout à l'heure, tout avait disparu.

« Mère, souffla le concerné. »

Il dévala les dernières marches et enlaça sa maternelle. Elena fut attendrie par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. De son existence, elle n'avait jamais vu Damon enlacer quelqu'un avec autant d'affection.

Sa mère s'écarta de lui et l'observa :

« Je suis si fière de toi… »

Etonné, le vampire la fixa avec un regard interrogateur.

« Pourquoi ?

- Oui, intervint Giuseppe, pourquoi ? Il n'y a aucune raison d'être fier de lui ! Il a piqué la copine de Stefan et a tourmenté sa vie ! Sans parler du nombre de victimes innocentes qu'il a tué !

- Père ! Réagit le fils cadet. Arrêtez donc de parler de ça ! Nous sommes des vampires, l'envie de tuer est ancré en nous !

- Pourtant tu essaies de lutter contre ça !

- Je suis fière de toi Damon, reprit la femme sans prêter attention à Giuseppe, parce que malgré tout ce que tu as traversé, tu as réussi à t'éloigner de tout ça.

- Comment ça tout ce qu'il a traversé ?

- Giuseppe, cesse de te comporter ainsi ! Ne remarques-tu pas tout ce que ton premier fils a enduré ?

- Non je remarque ce _qu'il a fait endurer_ !

- J… Je vais rentrer chez moi, dit Elena d'une petite voix. Je vous laisse discuter en… euh… famille… »

Personne ne fit un geste pour la retenir. La jeune femme prit ça pour une approbation et lança un regard à Damon comme pour dire « au revoir ». Puis elle fit claquer ses talons avant de sortir du manoir. Ce n'était pas prévu qu'elle retourne chez elle lorsque quelque chose fit tilt dans sa tête… Elle n'avait plus de maison… Tout avait été brûlé ! Elle se figea devant sa voiture. Que faire ? Elle prit son portable et composa le numéro de Caroline…

**XxXxXx**

Ils étaient là, devant la jeune fille. Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer en apercevant sa mère. Sans préambule, elle sauta dans ses bras, ses larmes s'écoulèrent, laissant une traînée humide sur ses joues.

« Pitié dis-moi que tu es vraiment là. Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas ! Sanglota-t-elle alors que Liz souriait.

– Tu ne rêves pas Caroline, nous sommes tous les deux bel et bien là. »

La jeune fille sourit en entendant la voix de sa mère. Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de leur étreinte, comme si elle était scotchée à Liz. Le père de la vampire fit une mine blessée que Caroline ne remarqua pas. Sa fille n'avait pas fait attention à lui… Ce qui était étrange… Car bien qu'il l'avait torturée pour contrôler son état de vampire, il avait semblé que sa fille lui avait pardonné.

« Caroline… Reprit Liz, écoutes _honey_, si je suis là ce n'est pas seulement pour qu'on se fasse des adieux dignes de ce nom…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est… Le conseil.

- Comment ça, le conseil ? Ils sont mor… Oh my god ! Ils sont morts mais ils vont revenir.

- Oui et certains sont là pour se venger. Ils étaient au courant pour ta transformation Caroline, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent une deuxième fois sur toi.

- Ils peuvent toujours essayer ! »

Liz soupira devant la mine défiante de sa fille. Caroline pouvait être tellement têtue par moment que s'en était déroutant… Alors qu'elle allait lui dire cette arrière-pensée, le portable de la jeune blonde se mit à sonner.

« Allô ? »

« Caroline ? C'est Elena. Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai plus de maison… »

« Hum… Oui… ? »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aimerais bien avoir quelque part où dormir… »

« Je pensais que tu logeais chez les Salvatore. Il ne manque pas de place dans leur immense manoir ! »

« Oui à propos de ça… Disons qu'ils sont légèrement occupés dans leurs affaires de familles… »

« Ok pas de problème ! Viens dormir chez moi… Cependant… Je ne suis pas seule. »

« Oh mon Dieu Care' ! Tes… parents ? Hésita Elena. »

« Je t'attends. »

Elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question, se contentant de raccrocher le téléphone. Après tout Elena allait bientôt le découvrir. Caroline regarda encore un instant sa mère avant de se tourner vers son père. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle se contenta de le fixer avec un petit sourire triste. Elle entendit une sonnette et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée. Elena était présente sous le porche.

« Viens, de toute façon tu n'as plus besoin d'être invitée désormais… »

La vampire brune obéit et rentra dans la maison, ses yeux s'agrandirent en apercevant Bill Forbes et Liz Forbes.

« Sheriff… Murmura-t-elle.

- Bonsoir Elena.

- Je… Oh my god je suis tellement désolée.

- Je sais.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire…

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. De toute façon c'est trop tard maintenant. Désormais je suis là pour vous aider à faire repartir les fantômes.

- Oui… »

La brune crut halluciner, mais après avoir vécu toutes ces épreuves surnaturelles, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu blasée… Néanmoins, elle fut heureuse de revoir la mère de Caroline, même si elle était à l'origine de sa mort. La blonde s'approcha justement de la concernée :

« Hum… Tu veux aller dormir dans ta chambre ? Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe avec les fantômes…

- En général, nous n'avons pas sommeil. Mais ça nous repose tout de même donc je vais y aller. Dormez bien les filles.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, dit Bill Forbes alors que personne ne lui prêtait attention. Je vais dormir chez le voisin…

- Non, tu es censé être mort ! Réagit Caroline. T… Tu peux rester ici. Tu dormiras sur le canapé. Viens Elena, on monte. »

Les deux jeunes femmes montèrent les escaliers pour se retrouver dans la chambre de Caroline. Elena soupira :

« Quelle soirée…

- Tu l'as dit… Je n'ai pas de matelas, ma mère prend le lit et mon père le canapé…

- Je dormirais avec toi ce n'est pas grave.

- C'est tellement bizarre…

- Comment ça ? Demanda Elena, confuse.

- Mes deux fantômes de parents vont aller se coucher alors que nous deux, sommes des amies vampires. C'est tout à fait normal…

- C'est notre vie… Soupira de nouveau la brunette. »

Caroline hocha la tête et commença à défaire son lit, Elena emprunta un pyjama de la jolie vampire et rejoignit son amie. Seule une lampe de nuit était allumée.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce qui se passe chez les Salvatore ? Interrogea Caroline en regardant sa meilleure amie, non sans mettre une main sous sa tête pour être dans une position plus confortable.

- Hufff… La mère de Stefan et Damon leur est réapparu. Apparemment elle serait morte à cause de Damon…

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? S'étonna Caroline.

- Il n'a pas voulu me raconter son histoire mais…

- Mais tu ne vas pas le lâcher, sourit la blonde. Aaaah Elena Gilbert…

- Et si on arrêtait de parler de moi. Comment ça va toi ? »

La brune avait un regard interrogateur. La jolie vampire se raidit.

« J… Je… ça va.

- Tu peux m'en parler tu sais… Tu ne sais pas mentir Caroline.

- Mfff… Soupira la blonde. C'est… compliqué.

- Pas vraiment. Tu étais où aujourd'hui ?

- Avec Klaus, le serveur d'hier soir m'avait pris ma bague.

- Tu aurais dû m'appeler ! J'aurais pu aller la chercher !

- Non c'est bon …

- Ça veut dire que tu voulais rester avec lui ?

- Non !

- Admets-le Caroline !

- Non !

- Caroline…

- Ok oui ! J'apprécie sa compagnie ! Et alors ? »

Elena ouvrit ses yeux en grands, sa meilleure amie avait-elle un faible pour le grand méchant hybride ?

« Tu… Il t'attire ?

- Quoi ? J'ai dit que j'appréciais sa compagnie, pas que j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus !

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Fit remarquer Elena.

- Je ne sais pas ok ?! »

La respiration de Caroline était de plus en plus irrégulière, son amie commençait à l'énerver.

« _Juste admets-le Elena, tu es attirée par lui, même après tout son passé glorieux !_ Récita la vampire brune. C'est toi Caroline qui l'a dit, pas moi.

- Oui enfin je parlais de Damon ce jour-là… Se défendit la blonde.

- Caroline, c'est le méchant ! Il ne peut pas te plaire !

- … »

Elena attendait que sa meilleure amie lui réponde quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui lui assurait que Klaus n'était pas présent dans son cœur… ou dans sa tête… Enfin n'importe où dans son corps ! En comprenant que ses espoirs étaient vains, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus :

« Et Tyler ? »

Ouch. Caroline –qui était déjà bien raide- se figea encore plus en entendant ce mot, cette question. Elle aimait Tyler, elle le savait. Mais Klaus… ?

« Tyler… J…Je… Il…

- Quand tu arriveras à faire une phrase complète tu me le diras.

- Je l'aime Elena.

- Qui ? Tyler ou Klaus ?

- Tyler ! S'indigna-t-elle.

- Tu ne peux pas sortir avec les deux Caroline ! »

C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité là ! La blonde ne put se retenir, un rire moqueur sortit de sa bouche. Elena l'interrogea du regard.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment la mieux placée pour me dire ça !

- Hey ! Je ne suis jamais sortie avec les deux !

- God ! Pourquoi nos vies sont comme ça ? On devrait être des humaines qui se soucient de leur avenir et travaillent pour leur graduation !

- T'imagine une vie sans vampires, sans doubles, sans hybrides …

- Sans sorcières…

- Sans loups garous… Soupira Elena.

- Sans Klaus. »

La brune se tourna vers son amie et hocha la tête après un moment :

« Sans Klaus. »

Il y eût un long silence, dans lequel les deux vampires furent plongées dans de profondes pensées. Caroline n'avait pas dit ça seulement pour la terreur que Klaus avait provoqué en revenant à Mystic Falls… Mais aussi pour son obstination envers elle. Aimerait-elle vraiment qu'il ne soit jamais venu ici ? Après tout il avait été le seul à se soucier de ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Et se fut dans des rêveries sur Klaus que Caroline s'endormit, bientôt rejointe par Elena, qui elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si tout ça était de sa faute.

Avant de s'être endormie, Caroline avait remarqué qu'elle avait oubliée de faire la tête à Elena depuis son arrivée chez elle. Comment ceci était possible ? Peut-être était-ce l'effet de revoir sa mère ?! Elle savait qu'elle en voulait à son amie et pourtant elle avait réussi à oublier toute cette histoire ! Sa vie prenait parfois un chemin bien compliqué…

**XxXxXx**

Le lendemain matin, Caroline se réveilla, ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement. La jeune blonde observa autour d'elle pour constater qu'Elena venait bel et bien de la pousser du lit et qu'elle était désormais au sol.

« Ouch… Marmonna-t-elle. »

La vampire brune grogna et se retourna pour se rendormir. Mais Caroline n'allait pas la laisser s'en sortir comme ça. Elle fit un sourire malicieux avant de s'approcher doucement de sa meilleure amie qui avait regroupé toute la couverture sur elle. Techniquement, un vampire n'avait pas froid, mais la douceur des draps faisaient toujours plaisir. Et puis, c'était une habitude humaine.

D'un geste rapide, Caroline attrapa la couverture et la balança par terre, provocant le réveil instantané de son amie.

« Caroline ! Questketufais ?

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas très bien compris. Sourit la blonde d'un air vainqueur.

- Mmmmmm »

Fut la seule réponse que put obtenir la jolie vampire avant de recevoir un coussin en pleine poire. Elle regarda Elena avec un regard provocateur, _oh tu veux jouer… Qu'il en soit ainsi ._ La blonde prit son deuxième oreiller et une bataille éclata entre les deux vampires. Des plumes blanches commencèrent à voler à travers la chambre de Caroline. La guerre était déclarée et dans cet instant de jeu, la blonde oublia tous les futurs problèmes qui lui étaient destinés. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était : gagner.

Finalement, la bataille se stoppa lorsqu'Elena réussit à maintenir Caroline au sol, appuyant sur ses bras afin qu'elle ne puisse pas se défaire de leur étrange étreinte.

« Très bien très bien… Rit Caroline avec néanmoins une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, t'as gagné ! »

Les filles rigolèrent à l'unisson, et finirent par se stopper, se rappelant enfin du danger qui rôdait dehors. Caroline comprit qu'Elena pensait exactement à la même chose qu'elle… Elle soupira à cette idée :

« Bon allez, habillons-nous ! Les Salvatore nous attendent au manoir. »

Elena hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers le placard de la blonde qui lui prêterait des vêtements.

**XxXxXx**

Du côté des Mikaelson, la tension était plus que palpable. Klaus était sorti du lit très tôt et avait patienté, le temps que sa sœur daigne à se réveiller. Que faisait-il pour s'occuper ? Disons qu'à part le dessin, il n'avait pas grand-chose… Pas d'amis… _Pas de petite amie_…

Mais je m'éloigne, revenons-en à cette « tension palpable » écrite un peu plus haut. Figurez-vous que l'hybride était inquiet… Et oui, à croire que le grand Klaus Mikaelson puisse être inquiet de quelque chose. Il redoutait sa « rencontre » avec Henrik. La nuit dernière, il lui avait semblé que son frère était différent… Il avait été se coucher alors qu'il venait d'arriver dans la demeure.

Alors pour extraire sa perplexité, sa crainte et sa frustration, il faisait vagabonder son crayon HB à travers la feuille blanche. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'il dessine… Eh bien… La réponse n'est-elle pas évidente ?

_La seule personne_ qui occupait ses pensées.

_La seule personne_ qui avait éveillé en lui un soupçon d'humanité.

_La seule personne_ qui ne se faisait pas séduire en deux minutes.

_La seule personne_ qui le faisait revivre…

L'unique… _La seule_… Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête, faisant office d'écho.

La perplexité qu'il souhaitait extraire quelques secondes plus tôt était devenue de l'obstination. Son visage… Ses cheveux… Sa beauté. Il commençait à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Et cette idée l'inquiétait, car au fur et à mesure des siècles qui passaient, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce sentiment. Pourquoi maintenant ?! Pourquoi après mille ans d'existence ? Ses yeux balayaient son chef d'œuvre, il chercha les défauts qu'il pourrait remédier mais en n'en voyant aucun, il soupira et prit une nouvelle feuille.

Enfin, un bruit de porte se fit entendre, faisant comprendre à l'artiste que sa sœur était réveillée.

« J'ai cru que quelqu'un t'avait daguée pendant que tu dormais _little sister_, dit-il sans quitter les yeux de son œuvre.

- Pas sûr, notre sœur aurait probablement déjà arraché le cœur de son agresseur… »

Il se raidit en comprenant que Rebekah n'était pas la personne derrière lui. Klaus se retourna, afin d'avoir une vue parfaite sur son petit frère.

« Henrik… Souffla-t-il.

- Tu te souviens de moi Nik ? »

Un frisson parcourut son corps en entendant son frère prononcer cette phrase d'une manière aussi glaciale.

« Je vois que tu as finalement réussi à briser la malédiction, reprit Henrik en regardant son grand frère d'un air désapprobateur.

- Pourquoi _« enfin »_ ? Tu savais que je voulais le faire ?

- Tu sais, quand on est mort, on n'a pas grand-chose à faire, mise à part regarder tout ce qui se passe d'en haut.

- Tu m'en veux … Comprit finalement Klaus.

- _Morning _! Dit fortement Rebekah en entrant dans la pièce. Hey Henrik ! T'as bien dormi ?! »

L'enfant fit un sourire sincère à sa sœur, son visage poupin et ses yeux montraient à quel point il aimait la blonde. Il avait changé d'humeur en même pas deux secondes…

« Merveilleusement bien Rebekah. Merci d'avoir demandé. Répondit-il.

- Vous venez ? Les Salvatore nous attendent. »

Elle avait posé la question à ses deux frères, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'une traînée d'émotions consumait le _Big Bad Werewolf_ juste à côté d'elle.

Un sentiment qu'il n'aimait pas ressentir : la culpabilité. Ne pas l'aimer était un euphémisme, Klaus haïssait cette émotion. Tout simplement parce que c'était un point faible.

« Je t'attends dans l'objet qui bouge.

- Une voiture Henrik… Rit Rebekah.

- Oui… Dit-il avant de filer. »

L'originelle regarda son grand frère avec son plus beau sourire, Klaus pouvait comprendre que sa sœur était complétement heureuse. Et il était content pour elle, bien qu'il n'aimait pas le montrer…

« Alors tu viens ou non ?

- Je préfère te laisser gérer ça.

- Oh allez Nik ! Ça ne va pas durer longtemps toute cette histoire ! Viens s'il te plaît.

- Non. »

Rebekah fit une mine blessée mais se reprit aussitôt, et oui… ils étaient de la même famille que voulez-vous !

« Et si je te dis que Caroline sera présente ? Tenta de nouveau l'originelle avec un sourire machiavélique. Elle y est déjà, Stefan m'a envoyé un sms ! Apparemment ses parents lui sont apparus le dernier soir ! »

L'hybride lança un regard noir à sa sœur, il n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle essayait de le manipuler… Et puis il était devenu méfiant maintenant, la dernière fois que Rebekah lui avait dit quelque chose du même genre, il avait découvert que c'était en réalité sa mère, Esther.

« Je pourrais bien me passer d'elle aujourd'hui. Dit-il en essayant de se montrer indifférent. »

Cette façon de jouer la comédie n'eût pas le résultat qu'il espérait car Rebekah se mit à rire, moqueuse.

« Oh s'il te plaît, dit-elle, pas avec moi. Rien que ta phrase ne va pas avec ce ton ! Avec qui tu veux _brother_, mais je te connais trop pour savoir que tu es irrésistiblement attir…

- Rebekah, Henrik t'attend. Coupa l'hybride. »

L'originelle hocha la tête en riant encore plus :

« A tout de suite Nik ! »

_Oh et arrête de rire !_ Pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Rebekah avait de la chance, Klaus avait dessiné et ce simple fait l'avait apaisé. Donc la colère qu'il éprouvait envers sa sœur était atténuée. Il prit son manteau en cuir noir et sortit de ce manoir après avoir entendu le moteur de la blonde s'allumer.

**XxXxXx**

Caroline était dans le manoir, lorsqu'elle était arrivée, elle avait remarqué la mère des deux Salvatore, qui était vraiment gentille. Contrairement à Giuseppe qui était… Pour faire court, on va simplement dire qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement les vampires… Elles étaient dans une conversation passionnante lorsque Rebekah l'interrompit en claquant la porte.

« ... Vraiment ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que mes fils ne vous aient même pas parlé de ce siècle !

- Oh je ne leurs ai jamais vraiment demandé ! Répondit Caroline lorsque des talons firent leur entrée, laissant apparaître une tête blonde.

- Ce n'est pas 1864 la meilleure année ! Ce sont les années…

- 20, coupa Caroline d'une voix lassée, oui on sait Rebekah, tu te répètes…

- Fais attention Caroline, ce n'est pas parce que mon frère s'intéresse à toi que je ne peux pas te briser la nuque. »

La vampire roula des yeux, elle s'était attendue à ce que l'originelle réagisse de cette manière. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que Klaus n'était pas avec Rebekah et Henrik… Mais elle refusa de poser la question à sa sœur.

« Vous savez où est Bonnie ? Interrogea Stefan.

- Non, répondit Caroline, on ne l'a pas vu depuis que Jeremy est… Enfin… Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il y eût un grand silence dans la pièce, que Damon s'empressa de briser : pas le temps d'être mal à l'aise.

« Très bien… Dit-il, il est 10 heures du matin, les fantômes surnaturels arriveront vers l'après-midi.

- Midi, Corrigea Stefan.

- Oui, enfin c'est la même chose, soupira le frère aîné. Quelqu'un a-t-il essayé d'appeler la sorcière ?!

- Elle ne répond pas, fit Caroline, vous croyez qu'il faut s'inquiéter ?!

- On n'a pas besoin d'elle pour le moment, intervint Rebekah.

- Au contraire, il faut une sorcière pour renvoyer tous les fantômes ! Répliqua Damon.

- Je suis là. »

Tout le petit groupe tourna la tête vers l'endroit où le son avait été produit. Bonnie se tenait à l'entrée, la porte encore ouverte. Elle la referma et les rejoignit dans le salon.

« Il faut trouver un sort qui permet de refermer le voile.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Damon. C'est toi qui la ouvert ! Tu devrais savoir le refermé !

- Oui mais si je le ferme de cette façon, tous les humains décédés vont rester. Il faut trouver un sort qui permet aux deux espèces de repartir.

- Donc même si nous nous faisons attaquer par des espèces surnaturelles… On ne pourra pas les renvoyer, au risque d'avoir les humains pour toujours avec nous.

- C'est ça…

- Où est le problème ?

- Damon ! Intervint Elena. On doit faire repartir _tout le monde_.

- Très bien, soupira le brun. Mais ne pleures pas lorsque je serais tué par des rancuniers…

- Je suppose que la liste est longue, marmonna Giuseppe. »

Le groupe de vampires –aux oreilles attentives- se tourna vers le père des Salvatore. Damon leva les yeux au ciel :

« Oui et la plupart ont été tué sans remords ! Dit-il en souriant à son père d'un air défiant.

- Et tu es fier de toi ? Demanda le concerné, surpris et répugné.

- On s'éloigne du sujet, soupira Rebekah d'un air ennuyée. Il faut trouver ce fichu sort. Je peux déjà aller jeter un œil aux grimoires de ma mère.

- T'en as ? Interrogea Caroline.

- Nik a transporté beaucoup d'affaires que nous avions lorsqu'on était jeunes.

- Mais c'était au temps des Vikings !

- Et alors ?

- Ouah…

- Ok, dit Damon, on va faire des groupes de deux, Elena et moi allons chercher ici, quelques grimoires n'ont jamais été regardés. On les conservait au cas où se serait utile. Caroline tu accompagnes Rebekah, Stefan, va avec Bonnie.

- QUOI ? Crièrent les deux blondes, indignées. Je ne vais pas avec cette _Bitch_ !

- Regardez ! Vous vous entendez tellement bien que vous parlez en même temps ! »

L'originelle et la vampire levèrent les yeux au ciel à la même heure. Stefan hocha la tête avant de suivre Bonnie. Damon se dirigeait déjà dans une des pièces du manoir, suivi d'Elena. Il ne restait plus que Rebekah, Caroline, Giuseppe, la mère des Salvatore, et Henrik.

« Je vois qu'on nous a oublié… Constata le cadet Mikaelson en donnant un regard complice aux deux autres fantômes.

- Eh bien nous allons travailler tous les trois ! Après tout, on peut chercher autre part qu'à Mystic Falls ! Sourit la mère des Salvatore. »

** XxXxXx**

« Je pensais que tu avais retrouvé tes parents… Dit Rebekah en sortant de la voiture.

- Oui mais ils n'étaient pas là ce matin… Répondit Caroline. Je crois qu'ils cherchent de leurs côtés…

- Ou tout simplement qu'ils ne voulaient pas te voir. »

L'originelle ne se préoccupa pas de la réaction de l'autre blonde et marcha vers le manoir.

La jolie vampire suivait Rebekah alors qu'elle rentrait dans l'immense demeure des Mikaelson. C'était impressionnant. Barbie Klaus prit un ton las :

« Très bien, vas à droite, tu trouveras une pièce pleine de grimoires. Lis-les, je te rejoins… plus tard.

- Tu vas où ? Demanda Caroline.

- Ça ne te regarde pas à ce que je sache !

- Donc là tu vas me laisser faire tout le bouleau ! S'indigna la vampire.

- J'ai jamais dit ça. Sourit la blonde, pas besoin de faire cette tête Caroline, j'ai dit que je reviendrais tout de suite. »

Rebekah sortit du manoir, laissant la jolie vampire seule. Celle-ci soupira. _Sérieux_ ? Pensa-t-elle. Elle regarda le couloir de droite avant de s'y rendre. _Bon sang, combien y a-t-il de pièces dans ce fichu manoir ? _Elle arriva dans une salle où plusieurs peintures volées étaient présentes. Elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant certaines grandes œuvres d'arts célèbres : Monnet, Picasso… Caroline reconnut la toile qu'elle avait pu voir lors de la nuit où Klaus l'avait invitée. _Impressionnant ! Je suppose que les conservateurs du Louvre ne prennent pas de verveine ! _Cette phrase résonna dans sa tête. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait également une table où plusieurs dessins d'elle-même étaient présents. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Caroline pour comprendre qu'elle se trouvait dans l'atelier de Klaus.

Elle étudia un peu plus la pièce, observant chaque détail. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait des objets venant d'un des villages Viking –_merci le cours d'histoire_. Une chaise l'intrigua, elle paraissait vieille et non utilisée, était-il possible qu'elle appartienne aux Mikaelson avant leurs transformations en vampires ?

Caroline aperçut une petite porte qui semblait mener dans une autre pièce. La curiosité l'emporta et elle l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand en observant … la chambre de Klaus. Un grand lit était présent, des fenêtres laissaient la lumière traverser la salle, et un doux rayon de soleil vint éclairer son visage d'ange. Ce qui l'intrigua encore plus fût les lettres encadrées, suspendues au-dessus de son lit. Elle se rapprocha afin de voir ce qu'il y était écrit. La belle blonde crut halluciner quand elle comprit que c'était des lettres d'amours. _Pourquoi diable, Klaus garde-t-il des lettres d'amours au-dessus de son lit ?_ Un frisson traversa son corps en se demandant si elles avait appartenu à ses victimes.

Cependant, elle fut interrompue dans sa réflexion lorsqu'un vampire se posta devant elle, un regard défiant plaqué sur son visage. Caroline écarquilla les yeux et se mit dans une position de défense instantanément. Mais le vampire en face d'elle était bien trop fort pour un bébé comme elle. Elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser, alors quand le monstre s'approcha d'elle, elle ne put rien faire et il lui brisa la nuque.

**XxXxXx**

Lorsque Caroline « se réveilla », elle mit tout de suite une main sur son cou, massant la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque _cette_ vampire le lui avait brisé. Elle remarqua par la suite qu'elle était enfermée dans une pittoresque cage, et des barreaux de prisons l'empêchaient de sortir. Lorsqu'elle tenta de faire un mouvement, la blonde comprit qu'on lui avait ingurgité de la verveine. Ses espoirs de s'échapper étaient vains.

La vampire qui l'avait tuée provisoirement se tenait devant la cage, un sourire malsain plaqué sur le visage.

Vous vous posez sûrement cette question : Qui ? Eh bien si je vous dis sosie garce et manipulatrice vous pensez ààààà …

« Katherine, souffla Caroline.

- Oh tu te souviens de moi ? En même temps ça paraît logique… Je t'ai tué ! … Deux fois en fait !»

Elle rit de sa propre blague, mais se calma en voyant qu'elle était seule :

« Oh ne boude pas petite vampire, ça ne fera mal qu'un petit moment…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Katherine ? Cracha Caroline. Pourquoi m'avoir capturée ?

- Pour avoir ce que je veux depuis toujours : ma liberté.

- Hum d'accord, et quel est le rapport avec moi ? Je ne sers à rien ! »

Katherine sourit et se pencha en avant afin d'être plus proche du visage de Caroline et de la regarder dans les yeux. Mais les barreaux l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin.

« Au contraire Care'… Tu es la seule qui va pouvoir me servir !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grogna la blonde, on n'est pas amie.

- C'est vrai, maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'ai quelqu'un à appeler. »

_« Si tu veux bien », et elle se croit drôle en plus ! _Songea la jolie vampire capturée. Mais elle se raidit aussitôt après…

« Allô ? Demanda une voix accentuée d'un accent anglais adorable.

- Klaus ! Je me demandais si tu allais décrocher ton téléphone un de ces jours !

- Katerina ! Grogna l'originel d'une voix sèche, et où la répulsion était présente.

- Je vois que tout le monde garde une petite place pour moi dans sa mémoire ! Bon, trêve de bavardages, je détiens Caroline et elle risque de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure si tu ne me rends pas ma liberté.

- Et alors ? »

Caroline, ne sachant pas pourquoi, fût immédiatement vexée d'entendre l'hybride demander ça avec désintérêt.

« C'est ça, jouons à ce jeu Klaus. D'ailleurs en parlant de jeu… Devines ce que je tiens dans ma main droite… »

La vampire porta tout de suite son regard sur la main de la brune, un pieu en bois était fermement serré dans sa paume.

« Je ne te crois pas. Déclara l'originel.

- Ok… Peut-être que _ta_ vampire réussira à te convaincre, _elle_. »

Caroline prit peur et se recula tout au fond de la cage lorsque Katherine tourna son portable vers elle. La blonde ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de supplier l'hybride de venir la chercher. Elle se battrait, même si sa vie était en jeu.

Un loup-garou arriva derrière le sosie de sa meilleure amie, maigre et pâle, son air méchant lui fit froid dans le dos. La porte de la cage fut ouverte, mais Caroline était trop faible pour avoir le temps de s'enfuir. Le garçon se propulsa vers la vampire et tenta de la mordre. Mais la jolie blonde était une battante, elle le tenait par les épaules. Elle fit un grognement de rage et le repoussa, le loup tomba au sol, ébahi.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Klaus.

- Oh attends, je te mets les images ! S'enthousiasma Katherine. »

Klaus pouvait désormais avoir une vue parfaite sur Caroline, l'hybride à ses pieds. Mais la blonde ne pouvait pas le voir en retour.

« Comment un simple bébé vampire comme toi peut faire ça ? Avec de la verveine en plus !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le bébé vampire ? Gronda-t-elle.

- Non mais j'imagine qu'il va me le dire, sourit le garçon, fasciné par le courage de Caroline.

- STOP ! Hurla Katherine. Ok que quelqu'un le sorte d'ici, allez me chercher une louve ! Je ne veux pas que tous les garçons tombent sous son charme ! »

De son côté, Klaus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Fier de Caroline. Mais le sourire qu'il affichait quelques minutes plus tôt disparu aussitôt en voyant la louve appelée, rentrer dans la cage. La blonde n'avait même pas sorti ses crocs, d'ailleurs, l'originel songea qu'il n'avait jamais vu Caroline prendre sa forme de vampire. Même quand il lui avait donné son sang, le jour de son anniversaire, la blonde avait été focalisée sur son bras et ne lui avait pas montré son visage.

Ce fut rapide, la louve mordit Caroline à la gorge et l'hybride se retint de crier impulsivement. Katherine stoppa l'image et reprit son téléphone pour le coller à son oreille.

« Donnes moi ma liberté Klaus, ou Caroline mourra… C'est dommage que ne saches pas où elle se trouve. Xoxooooo. »

Oh cette pétasse jouissait tellement de ce moment qu'elle avait tant attendu. Katherine avait enfin l'opportunité d'être libre, de ne plus être poursuivie et traquée par ce psychopathe d'hybride.

« _Sweet_ Caroline… Reprit-elle, je vais te laisser tranquille. Je suppose qu'au bout de 3 morsures, les hallucinations devraient être pires… Mais tu as l'habitude maintenant ! »

La vampire se laissa glisser contre le mur et ferma les yeux alors que Katherine partait. Elle entendit un bruit aigu et rouvrit ses paupières aussitôt. Tyler était dans la cellule :

« Tyler… Souffla Caroline, je t'en prie, aides moi.

- J'aimerais bien… Mais je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis un fantôme. »

_To Be Continued_…

**Fin de la première partie du chapitre 4**

* * *

**Prochaine partie :**

- **_THE_**** question de Caroline pour Klaus.**

- **Pourquoi Rebekah est-elle sortie.**

- **La « mort » de la mère des Salvatore « ****_à cause de Damon_****. »**

- **Un petit coucou du conseil ? xD**

- **WTF Tyler ?**

- **Et d'autres surprises inattendues… (bah oui faut pas tout dire non plus !)**

**Je fais ce chapitre en deux parties, tout simplement parce que ce serait trop long pour un seul ! Vous comprendrez…**

**Depuis le chapitre 3, une idée a trotté dans ma tête… Une idée que j'ai été la seule à trouver… Et qui sera exploitée plus tard, après que les fantômes soient repartis !**

**Je sais, c'est sadique de garder autant de suspens mais je ne veux pas vous gâcher la surprise…**

**Pour une fois Henrik ne pardonne pas à son frère… Ça change un peu de d'habitude je trouve !**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que ma fiction vous plaît toujours … Il fallait vraiment que je passe par cette histoire de fantômes pour créer la suite !**

**Oh et… Je pars en Espagne Samedi ! (Catalogne en réalité), donc je ne serais pas là pour vous poster un chapitre, ni pour écrire !**

**Désolée…**

**Bisous tout le monde :3**


End file.
